Mary, Did You Know?
by flashpenguin
Summary: Third in the "A Baby Changes Everything series". A major disagreement broke up Hotch and JJ. With the help of an elf named Rossi, the two ex lovers find themselves in the cabin. Will they make up in time now that the Christmas stork is flying overhead?
1. Chapter 1

_**The third story in the "A Baby Changes Everything" finds JJ and Hotch celebrating Christmas at Dave's cabin. Estranged since late May after a big fall out, neither has spoken to the other. With a little help from Santa and his helpers, maybe these two knuckleheads will get back together soon…but since JJ is pregnant and due in two weeks, they might want to speed things up!**_

_**Ironically, this story was planned BEFORE the Christmas Gift Exchange prompt, but it - along with the pairing and prompts managed to work out perfectly. The prompts were: Christmas cookies, homemade stockings, a real tree, and the song "Mary, Did You Know?"**_

_**This story is dedicated to: ReadingRed**_

_**Song prompt: "Mary, Did You Know?" by Kathy Mattea (Sorry, but I like that version better!)**_

* * *

**Mary, Did You Know?**

The timer on the stove went off with a loud buzz. Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, JJ stood up from the kitchen chair and grabbed an oven mitt. Opening the oven door, she grabbed the baking sheet and placed it on the stove burners. Taking a spatula, she began placing the cookies on the cooling rack. The aroma of the pastry weaved around her and tickled her senses. Her stomach rumbled loudly.

"I can't," she murmured. Taking the other sheet of unbaked cookies, she placed it in the over and reset the timer. Her stomach rumbled again. Eyeing the cookies, she sighed. "What's one cookie?" she whispered. Picking up the still warm biscuit, she took a bite. Heaven!

"Mommy, what are you doing?" a little voice spoke up.

Caught by surprise, JJ covered her mouth and swallowed quickly. "Hi, Henry."

"Are you eating Santa's cookies?" He eyed her carefully.

"You caught me."

"Why?"

"I'm taste testing them. Do you want a bite?" She offered the cookie to him. Taking it, he looked at her.

"When can we decorate them?" He nibbled gently.

"As soon as this next batch comes out of the oven." JJ walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. "What do you say we have some of the cookies with some milk and when the ones in the oven are done, we'll decorate them and then start on the stockings?"

Henry knelt down on the chair to be able to reach the table. "Can I have chocolate milk?" JJ reached for two glasses and placed them on the table.

"What do we say?" JJ paused the container over the glass.

"Pwease?"

"That's my good boy." Sitting down, she grabbed a couple of cookies. "Are they good?"

"You make the goodest cookies ever, Mommy!" Henry devoured his treat and gulped his milk. "When can we get our tree?"

"Do we really need one?" JJ asked, as she dunked her Santa in the milk and took a bite.

"Yes! Where will Santa put the presents?" Henry asked in an exasperated tone.

"I think he might forgive us this year." The baby gave a kick. Rubbing her stomach lightly, she took a deep breath. "I don't think I can chop a tree down."

"Can we still look?"

"I don't know. Let's finish the cookies and then we'll see how the weather is. Okay?"

"But Santa is coming!" Henry threw out his arms dramatically. "No tree means no presents!"

JJ tried to stop the throbbing in her head. Lately she had been getting dull throbs in her head to match her back. Her appointment had given her a clean bill of health with her due date still scheduled for January 6th.

"I'll tell you what," she replied and picked up another cookie, "maybe Uncle Dave has a tree in the closet we can use."

"Really? I go check, Mommy!" Running out of the kitchen, Henry's feet pattered along the wood floor. The sound of doors opening and closing filled the quiet. "I don't see it!" he called out. Another door opened. "No tree in here!"

Running back to the kitchen, he threw up his hands in frustration. "No tree!" Grabbing JJ's hand, he tried to pull her to her feet. "Come on!"

"Whoa! Henry! Stop honey. Give Mommy a minute, okay?" The oven timer went off. Standing up, she rubbed her lower back and took the baking sheet out.

"Hurry, Mommy! I think it's snowing!"

"Go get your coat on," JJ told him and finished taking the cookies off the sheet. Rinsing her hands, she turned as a clomping sound came near.

"I is ready," Henry announced. JJ tried not to laugh as she took in the little boy in the coat with a scarf wrapped haphazardly around his face. Looking down, she saw that his boots were on opposite feet.

"You're almost ready, honey. Let me go get my coat and then we can go outside."

"Okay." Suddenly his ears perked up. "Mommy, I hear something! I think Uncle Dave is here!" Running out of the kitchen, his feet made a funny sound as he headed for the front door.

"Henry! Wait!" JJ called out.

Throwing open the door, Henry looked at the man exiting the SUV. His eyes widened with surprise, then narrowed with anger. "Go away! I don't like you no more! You made my mommy cry!"  
****

Hotch looked at his song sitting in the back seat. "Hey, Jacks."

Making eye contact, Jack looked away.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked as he guided the vehicle down the slick road.

"I don't want to go to the stupid cabin."

"May I ask why?"

Jack crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "Because it's stupid."

"You already said that, son."

"I want to spend Christmas with Aunt Jessica."

"I know you do, but she is going out of town. Besides, I want to spend time with you."

"Why can't we stay home?"

"Because Uncle Dave wants us to stay at the cabin." Hotch slowed the vehicle down to make the sharp turn down the road to the cabin.

"I don't want to go," Jack demanded.

"It's too late son; we're almost there."

"I'm not getting out of the car. You can't make me." He held on to his Robo-Sapien tightly.

Hotch sighed heavily. He knew this was going to happen, but he had prayed that Jack would have been a little more cooperative. "I know I can't make you, but I really want you to join me, okay?"

Holding on to the steering wheel tightly, he drove over the narrow bridge and held his breath. Once cleared, he kept a look out.

"Uncle Dave said we could chop down a tree and decorate the cabin."

"Don't want no stupid tree; don't want to decorate the cabin."

Ignoring the rant, Hotch continued. "He also said Santa would have a special gift for us."

"No such thing as Santa."

"Jacks…" Taking a deep breath, Hotch counted to ten. "Cut me a break, okay? Let's spend two days here and if you don't like it, we will go back home."

"What do you care? You'd rather be with JJ and Henry? You don't care about me."

Hotch pulled up in the circular driveway. He noticed another car in the driveway. Putting the engine in park, he turned off the ignition.

"Come on Jacks; I'll race you inside."

"I'm not going!" the boy stomped his foot angrily.

"Jackson Aaron Hotchner…" Hotch stopped as the front door was thrown open. Stepping out of the vehicle, he walked around to the porch stairs. He blinked quickly as he recognized Henry. He went to speak, but was interrupted.

"Go away! I don't like you no more! You made my mommy cry!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, Dave sure is a sneaky so and so - what with setting JJ and Hotch up. But will it work or will it be over before it begins?**_

* * *

**Mary, Did You Know?**

Hearing Henry's voice, JJ rushed from the kitchen to the living room.

"I said go 'way. Now!" Henry shouted and slammed the front door.

"Henry William La Montange! What did you just do?" JJ asked and grabbed her coat. Donning it, she opened the door and stepped outside. Her heart dropped when she saw Hotch. "Aaron," she whispered.

"Hi, Jayje," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" She drew her coat tighter to ward off the sudden chill in the air.

"I -"

Slowly a realization dawned on her. "Oh my god!" she gasped, her hand flew to her mouth. "It's Emily! Oh no! What happened?"

"Jayje, it's not…"

"I just got the call from Pen and she said everything was fine. I didn't know…"

"Jennifer!" Hotch snapped. "It's not Emily; she's fine."

Hot tears ran from her eyes. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "She's doing well, and Dave is with her. In fact, it appears there might be a Christmas wedding…if the Ambassador and Strauss have anything to say about it."

JJ's hand shook as she brushed the tears away. "I bet Dave had something to say about that."

"He never had a chance to protest." The back passenger door opened and Jack tumbled out clutching his toy.

"Hi, Jack," JJ greeted. "It's good to see you again."

The small blonde boy leveled a glare at her. Henry came outside and stepped in front of his mother. Both boys stared at one another for a long moment.

Breaking her gaze from the two boys, she looked at Hotch. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Dave gave me the cabin for Christmas."

JJ felt her spine stiffen. "No, he gave _me_ the cabin."

Hotch shook his head. "Sorry, Jayje, but he gave me the key." Reaching in his pants pocket, he pulled out a key on a chain.

JJ's eyes widened. Turning around, she went inside the cabin and lifted a chain off the hook on the wall. Stepping back out on the porch, she dangled it from her index finger. "You mean _this_ key?"

"How?"

"He gave it to me. He told me to come out here with Henry and spend Christmas bonding. His exact words were that we could chop down…"

"…our own real life Christmas tree and decorate the cabin any way we wanted," Hotch finished for her.

JJ paused. "Yes. How did you know?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "That son of a -" She bit her tongue as she remembered the two young children standing in their presence. "He set us up!"

"It appears he did just that," Hotch agreed. "Well, I guess…it's first come, first serve." Turning to Jack he touched his shoulder. "Looks like you got your wish, son; we are going back home."

"Why don't you two stay instead? We can leave right now if you want. I want to get back to Quantico, anyway." JJ mentally crossed her fingers that he wouldn't jump on her request.

"No. Don't leave on our account. We had other things planned. And it gives me a chance to stand in the role as Dave's best man."

"Role of best man. A wedding is probably the only time that term is appropriate," JJ sniped. Quickly she looked away as a light blush coloured her cheeks.

"Thanks for the reminder of my shortcomings. Come on Jack, let's go."

"Dad," he replied in a stage whisper, "I gotta go."

"What?"

Jack crossed his legs and jumped around. "I gotta go, real bad!"

"We'll go in town."

"Dad, I'm going to pee my pants now!"

Hotch looked to the woman on the porch. "JJ?"

"Upstairs. Second door on your right," she offered. Without a word, Jack ran inside. The heavy clomping of his feet on the stairs echoed thru the room.

"Sorry about that."

JJ nodded slightly. "No problem." Henry tugged on her arm. "What, Henry?"

"Make him go away so we can get our tree," he replied loud enough for Hotch to hear.

"Don't worry, Henry; we're leaving."

Just then the sky lit up, and two loud booms filled the air. Frightened, Henry screamed and grabbed on to his mother.

"What the hell was that?" Hotch demanded.

"Thunder snow," JJ replied calmly, though her heart threatened to jump out of her chest.

"Thunder _what_?!"

"A blizzard is on its way." As if by magic, the sky opened up, the winds increased, and the snow began falling. Fast and hard.

"You're kidding me!"

"Unfortunately, it's probably going to get worse before the sun goes down." Picking up a sobbing Henry, she motioned to the car. "I would suggest you get your stuff out and come inside."

"We can't do that. We'll leave."

JJ gave a short laugh. "You know a blizzard can drop an inch an hour, and by the time you make it to the bridge, it could be covered. If you want to risk it…"

Hotch considered what she relayed. He could swallow his pride this one time. "Just one night."

"Works for me. Come on, Henry, let's get you inside." Taking her son inside, she closed the door.

"Where is he?" Henry asked, his sobs dissipating to hiccups.

"He has to get something out of the car."

"Is he going away?"

"No honey. He and Jack are spending the night."

"Mommy!" Henry whined.

JJ set Henry down. "Go in the kitchen and sit at the table. I'll be there in a minute so we can decorate the cookies."

"Okay." Henry tilted his face up for a kiss just as the front door opened. "I love you, Mommy."

JJ kissed his little lips. "I love you too, Munchkin. No go." She watched the little boy run to the kitchen. Taking off her coat, she hung it up on the coat tree. Hearing a gasp she turned around. "What?"

Hotch's eyes widened. "You're…you…are you…" he stammered as he took in JJ's _very_ pregnant belly.

JJ raised her eyebrow. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Whose?"

"What?" She blinked in stunned surprise.

"Whose is it?"

"Yours!" Her reply left no room for argument.

"How?"

"You forgot already?" She smoothed a hand over her belly. "Why am I not surprised? You forgot everything else you promised, why not the great sex we had too?"

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute! You weren't going to tell me." It wasn't a question.

"Can we talk about this later?" she asked with a stiff smile pasted to her face.

"No, I want to talk about it now."

A door closed upstairs.

Dropping her voice, she gave him a look. "We'll talk about this later."

Jack's footsteps came down the stairs. "Can we leave now?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news; a blizzard came up and we are going to have to stay here."

Jack's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding?! I wanna leave!" His look was one of anger, but as JJ peered closer, she saw sadness, too.

"We can't."

"I'll tell you what, Jack," JJ interrupted, "why don't you take your coat off and go in the kitchen with Henry and help us decorate cookies?"

"Decorating is stupid," Jack replied with a heavy shrug.

"Maybe, but I find it fun."

"It's not fun, it's stupid."

"Jack," Hotch warned. "Go in the kitchen."

"You can't make me!" Tears filled his blue eyes.

"Yes, I can. Go now!" Hotch replied firmly.

JJ jumped in to diffuse the situation. "That's alright, Jack; you don't have to if you don't want to. Why don't you put a movie on instead?"

The child looked from his father to the woman he despised who was now siding with him.

"Do you like hot chocolate?" JJ asked evenly.

"No," he replied, but a flicker of want crossed his face.

JJ nodded. "Go turn on a movie. If you change your mind, we'll be in the kitchen." Turning on her heel, she left the two Hotchner men alone.

"Dad, does JJ have a baby inside of her?" Jack asked, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Yes, son, she does," Hotch admitted reluctantly.

"Henry is going to have a brother?" Jealousy was in his tone.

Hotch sighed. "It appears so."

"I wish I had a brother," Jack groused.

"Be careful what you wish for…" Hotch muttered.

"What?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed.

Hotch nodded toward the entertainment centre. "Go put a movie on, and I'll be in shortly. I have to talk to JJ."

"I don't like her, Dad. She hurt you bad," Jack said with concern.

"Go put a movie on," Hotch repeated.

"Then can we go home?"

"We'll see." Hotch patted him softly on the head.

Jack pulled a movie from the shelf. "Dad, look! Uncle Dave has Transformers one and two!" Opening the DVD case, he inserted the disc and turned it on. Sitting on the couch, he was instantly mesmerized by the action on the screen.

"Feet off the couch, Jacks," Hotch ordered. Slowly the boy's feet touched the floor. "Call me if you need me. Okay?"

No reply was his answer. Looking around at the well furnished cabin, Hotch took his time going back to the kitchen.

Stepping over the threshold, he watched as JJ and Henry spread frosting on the cookies. For a moment his heart was taken by the possibility of what might have been.

"Pull up a chair and grab a butter knife; we have a lot of cookies to get ready for Santa," JJ spoke up.

Hotch did as he was instructed. "Okay. Where do I start?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A quick flashback to where it all went wrong for JJ and Hotch and how they got to where they are right now.**_

* * *

**Mary, Did You Know?**

_**7 months earlier.**_

_Hotch tried to catch his breath as he collapsed on JJ. He closed his eyes as her hands slowly and knowingly stroked his back. If he had one wish, it would be to stay right here with her, like this, forever. _

"_I'm crushing you," he apologized, but made no attempt to move._

"_That's okay," she replied and kissed his cheek. No matter how strong he appeared, she knew that deep down inside he had weaknesses and fears like anyone else. After all, contrary to everyone's belief, Aaron Hotchner was human. And she loved seeing this side of him when he decided to let his shield down - if only for a moment._

_Getting his breathing and heartbeat under control, he moved to lie on his back. Wrapping his arm around JJ's shoulders, he pulled her close._

"_That was great," he remarked and stroked her hair. So soft and silky…he could run his hands thru it non stop._

"_When hasn't it been?" she answered in a teasing tone._

"_I hope it's like this always." He closed his eyes and relaxed. He felt her finger lightly trace a pattern on his chest. "What are you doing?"_

"_Thinking."_

"_About what?"_

"_Us." Her finger finished tracing. Tilting her head back, she looked at him. "Where do you see this going?"_

"_See what going?"_

"_Us. This relationship."_

"_It's fine where it is," he replied simply._

"_Sure it's fine," she shrugged indifferently, "but don't you want more?"_

_His hand stilled. "What do you mean 'more'?"_

"_Marriage. Babies. Commitment to some one." She swallowed hard. "Forever."_

_Hotch took a deep breath and released it in one long stream. "JJ…"_

"_What?" Her breath caught in her chest._

"_Do we have to discuss this now?"_

"_Yes. You asked me what I was thinking, and I told you. I want to know your opinion and thoughts on the matter."_

"_Jayje…"_

"_Where do you see this going?"_

"_I don't know. It's too soon."_

_JJ sat up. "Too soon? We've been seeing each other for six months. We shared every holiday since Christmas. What do you mean 'too soon'?"_

"_That didn't come out the way I intended."_

"_No shit, Sherlock! Tell me how it was intended." Anger seeped into her tone._

_Hotch pushed himself into a sitting position. "I like what we have. It's good. We're good. The kids get along, and we're practically a family already. Why do you want to change that?"_

"_Because we can't stay like this forever. We have to move forward."_

"_What's wrong with where we are?"_

"_What's wrong with wanting more?" JJ challenged, her stomach dropped._

"_Nothing. But I think you're asking too much from me."_

"_We're dating and sleeping together, but we still maintain separate houses. I spend the night at your place, but you won't spend the night at mine. I want us to have one residence."_

"_JJ…" Hotch began. "We just had a wonderful night, and now you want to ruin it with demands. Demands I'm not prepared to fulfill."_

"_You asked me what I was thinking, and I told you."_

"_And I made my point clear. I don't want marriage, and I don't want anymore children. Ever."_

_JJ fought the urge to throw up. "What do you mean?" she whispered, her hands covered her abdomen. _

"_I mean that I went thru hell with Haley and everything that came with our marriage, and I honestly don't think I can do that again."_

_Tears filled her eyes. "When were you going to tell me this?"_

"_I thought I had."_

_JJ struggled to remember every conversation they had shared before and since becoming lovers. "I don't think you did. If you had, you weren't clear about it."_

"_I didn't know I had to spell it out."_

_JJ stood up and pulled on her underwear. Snapping on her bra, she adjusted the straps. Reaching for her slacks, she stepped in the legs and yanked them up._

"_What are you doing?" Hotch demanded._

"_Isn't it obvious? I didn't know I had to spell it out," she snapped, and buttoned the waistband._

"_Don't be ridiculous. Come back to bed."_

_She pulled on her top. "No."_

"_Why?" he asked. She remained silent. "This is because I won't marry you. Come on JJ…let's talk about this reasonably."_

"_We did, and you made yourself perfectly clear. You said that you like where we are and that you don't want another marriage. How else am I supposed to interpret that?" _

"_You asked me; I told you." Hotch felt himself get defensive. "Now you're upset."_

"_No, Hotch, it's more than that. And if you can't see it, then I can't make you."_

"_Talk to me."_

"_I have been for nearly three months. You know where I stand. You know what I want. You want me for a lover but not as a wife. You want Henry as a playmate for Jack, but not as a son." She slipped her feet into her shoes. "You want me to be a part-time mother for Jack, but you refuse to support me when it comes to decisions about him. You want the best of both worlds, but that can't last forever. You have to make a decision."_

"_That's not fair."_

"_You're right. That's why I'm ending this now. At least before it gets carried away and we both do something unforgivable."_

"_Come back to bed, Jennifer," Hotch requested. He wasn't pleading, that was not who he was, but it was the best he could do. "We can talk about this in the morning."_

"_I won't be here."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can't compete with a memory. I can deal with Jack being rude to me…after all, I'm not his mother. But I can't, nor will I stand for the way you put Haley's memory before me."_

"_This is not about Haley."_

"_Yes, it is Hotch." She reached for the door handle and turned it. Stepping out in the hall, she turned on the light and tried to find her purse. Pulling out her phone, she punched a number and waited._

"_Pen? Something's come up and I'll be dropping by to pick up Henry. No, don't wake him. I'll see you in a few." She ended the call._

_Hotch pulled the top sheet off and wrapped it around his waist. Careful not to trip, he ran after her. "JJ, come back."_

"_No." She dug for her keys. "I have to leave."_

"_No, you _want_ to leave. You want to walk out the door and make me beg to make you stay."_

_JJ turned to face him. "This isn't about you or me…it's about us. Where we are…where we are going. But you don't want to see that. Haley hurt you and now you're using that as a shield to keep everyone away from you." She didn't wait for a reply. "That stoic demeanor of yours works out in the field but it doesn't when you're off the clock. You can be human."_

_Pulling out her keys, she gave him one last look before unlocking the door. "It's not that you can't give me love or what I want, you don't want to give it because you're afraid. And I'm sad for you, and even sadder for Jack."_

"_JJ, I'm asking you to not leave."_

_She paused. "Give me one good reason to stay."_

_He thought it over before replying, "I'm sorry; I can't."_

"_Can't or won't?" JJ felt her heart breaking._

"_What do you want me to say? Do you want me to lie and say that I love you when I'm not even sure what I feel for you? Do you want me to make empty promises like Will did and leave you hanging for years? I'm doing the best that I can, but I can't lie and tell you what you want to hear. Even if it means letting you walk out the door."_

_Nodding, JJ looked at the ground. "I love you, Aaron," her voice shook. "At least one of us can say it." She closed the door behind her. For good._


	4. Chapter 4

_The last chapter was from Hotch's point of view. Now we get to see JJ's. For those wondering what happened to Will and when the baby came to be, hopefully all of that will be answered. Thanks to all of those reading and reviewing._

* * *

**Mary, Did You Know**

Snow was falling soft but fast outside the window. Clutching her fingers around the steaming mug, JJ soaked in the heat and tried to ward off the sudden chill that permeated her body. It wasn't from the room being cold - Dave had the best central heating she had ever known - honestly, she couldn't put her finger on why she was cold.

Sipping the cocoa, she rubbed a hand across her belly lovingly. In less than two weeks there would be a new addition to the BAU family… She shook her head. It wasn't her BAU family anymore. And it broke her heart. The one time she had fit in and truly belonged to something making a difference, and now she was by herself. No man to hold on to and twice a single parent… Where had her life gone so wrong?

_It had come as no surprise when Will had called it quits. He wasn't happy in DC. He was from the bayou where everything was laid back and life was dealt with as it came. He wasn't used to the fast paced-in your face-right here/right now-big city attitude. But they had love and Henry, and for a while that seemed to be enough. But Will could never get used to the winters - the bitter cold, hurricane like winds coming off the Potomac ripping the skin from one's cheeks - was where he drew the line._

_They had drifted apart so slowly that when it was over, there were no tears - just a sigh as the page was turned to begin anew._

_And life went on as life always did. Working at the State Department may not have been what she wanted in the beginning, but as the pieces started to fall into place and she realized that evenings and weekends could be spent with Henry than somewhere far away chasing UNSUBs. She was getting to see her baby grow up, and she gave a silent thanks to whoever made the call to have a transfer done._

_But she still missed the people she considered her family. Emily and Pen were the sisters she had always wanted, and Derek was the older brother she could count on to be there whenever she needed a favour. Spence was the adorable younger brother she had prayed for, while Rossi was the father she never had._

_And that left Hotch…who didn't fit in any category._

_He was a little of everything: boss, friend, brother, father… and she had loved him for so long. Maybe longer than even she knew herself. When she had announced her pregnancy in New York that horrible day, she had watched the faces of her co-workers. As each one congratulated her, she kept an eye on Hotch. A look had crossed his face and though she wasn't sure, when she analyzed it later, she was positive she had seen disappointment and jealousy. Sometimes late at night, in her dreams, that look still haunted her. If she only knew what it meant._

_So when he showed up at her office and asked her to lunch one afternoon not long after leaving the BAU, she was more than a little surprised. But that was nothing compared to how surprised she was when they fell into bed together. An evening date to a restaurant of her choice while Pen watched the boys. She and Hotch had gone out to eat and later he took her back to her place. She had meant to only ask him in for coffee…that's all._

_Before she knew what had happened, their clothes had been torn off and thrown in a heap, and he was taking her on the living room floor. Panting and recovering from a mind blowing orgasm of epic proportions, she tried to figure out what had happened when Hotch started apologizing. Kissing him silent, she pushed him back on the floor and had her way with him - like she had dreamt of a hundred times before._

_When they woke up the next morning, they had discussed what had happened. She had expected him to have regrets, but surprisingly he teased her and asked what had taken her so long to jump him. They had spent the weekend in bed making long, slow love to one another until she swore her body had turned to jelly._

_Without a word, their lives began to intertwine with one another. Christmas was spent at her place with the boys. New Year's was spent at his. Valentine's Day was interrupted by crime in the States and problems in the Middle East. But Hotch made it up to her. Easter was spent with his mother in Boston, with a trip to Martha's Vineyard for brunch. While Hotch's mother watched the boys, she and Hotch had gone for a drive in the countryside. And that was when she got pregnant._

_She refused to believe it; she was on the pill and Hotch used protection. But when she woke up Memorial Day weekend and threw up in the wastebasket beside the night table, there was no denying that something had failed Easter weekend._

_She had wanted to tell Hotch about the baby. She remembered how Haley had treated him and vowed that she would never do the same. But whenever she tried to approach the subject, something came up. So, she made a vow that the next time they had a weekend free of the kids she would approach the topic with kid gloves._

_As the week went by, she found herself day-dreaming about spending the rest of her life with Hotch - his son, her son, and their child growing up in a happy healthy household full of love. Then again with the way Jack had screamed at her earlier in the week about how much he hated her…maybe wishing for happy would be stretching it a bit._

_Of course, once she broke the news to Hotch and she knew she had his support, together they could work on wooing Jack. But as she lay in Hotch's arms - after making love - biding her time to tell him about the baby, he asked her what she was thinking. So she told him. As his response fell from his lips, she had stood in shocked silence. He never wanted more children and he didn't want to get married again._

_Throwing on her clothes, she ran out of his house and straight to Pen's. Sobbing her heart out, she told her friend what had happened. As Pen held her tight, she wondered how her life had spiraled out of control._

_Pen was the first person she told about the newest little Jareau-Hotchner. Maybe not her wisest choice, but she had to tell someone before she had a nervous breakdown. Calmed down, they had approached the news from a common sense point of view. She would let him call her. But as the days turned into weeks, she wondered if that had been such a wise idea._

_Twice she tried to call and talk to him, but it always seemed to be at the wrong time. Before leaving on a trip to Afghanistan, she left a message for Hotch to call her. She never received a reply. He had cut her and Henry out of his life._

_But she was strong. She had survived transferring from the BAU and leaving her friends and family. She had survived Will leaving her and Henry. And she would survive Aaron Hotchner._

Now she sat at the kitchen table of Dave Rossi's cabin two days before Christmas, pregnant, and alone while the father of her unborn child lay sleeping upstairs. Shaking her head, she took a sip of the now cool cocoa.

Leaning her head against her hand, she wondered if it was too late to wish for a Christmas miracle.


	5. Chapter 5

_**His point of view. Her point of view. And now where they are at this moment. They are going to have that talk. And once again, Hotch will be himself in true fashion.**_

* * *

**Mary, Did You Know?**

Hotch tossed and turned and tried to get comfortable, but his mind refused to shut off. If he wasn't thinking about one thing, another thought tormented him, but his mind always went back to JJ. His JJ.

_Not your JJ, anymore, _his mind taunted_. You let her go. You chased her out the door and refused to have anything to do with her._

Hotch sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was going to kill Dave when all of this was over. Yes, Dave was going to be a father, but he could wait to kill his best friend after the baby arrived. Lord knew he had waited to long for that miracle; the least Hotch could do was let the proud papa have one look.

Emily was pregnant. He had been prepared for everything but that revelation…and the revelation that his team were having personal briefings between the bed sheets in their off time. _How_ had he missed the signs? _Where_ had he missed the signs?

Sitting up, he swung his feet over the side of the bed and grabbed his robe. Pulling it on, he belted it and looked at the sleeping boy tucked under the covers. Drawing the blanket higher, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jack's warm forehead. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his little boy, and if that meant he had to face JJ and ask for permission to see their child, then he was willing to make a huge gulp.

But first he had to find out why she had kept the news of their child a secret from him and told everyone else. Okay, when he got back to Quantico, he was killing his entire team and starting over. Except first, he needed a drink. He was sure Dave kept a wealth of scotch somewhere in the cabin. One drink, then try to get some sleep. And in the morning, talk to JJ.

Quietly he made his way down the stairs. As he approached the kitchen, he sniffed the air. He recognized the delicious aroma of hot chocolate. Too late to turn back, he stepped in the airy room.

As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, he recognized the figure at the table. She had her head pressed against her hand and hadn't heard him come in.

"Got any of that for me?" Hotch asked softly.

Jumping up, JJ turned around. Startled, she pressed her hand to her chest. "Hotch, you scared the hell out of me!" She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He sat down across from her and eyed her carefully.

"The baby is a bit active tonight and decided to audition for 'So You Think You Can Dance'. Unfortunately, three a.m. is my sleep time."

"Has it been bad?" Concern was in Hotch's voice.

"No more than usual." She felt the kick and pressed her hand down against it. "It could be the stress from Emily, and the baby isn't handling it well." She drained her cocoa. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Stay there," Hotch ordered as JJ went to stand up. "I can get it."

"It's no problem."

"Take it easy." Grabbing her mug, he went over to the counter. "Where are the cups?"

"Second door on your left."

Hotch grabbed a mug and filled it. Placing it in the microwave, he counted down the seconds. At the ping, he pulled it out and emptied the cocoa packet. Filling JJ's mug, he repeated the process. Stirring the drinks, he carried them over to the table and set one down in front of JJ. Sitting down again, Hotch took a sip.

"Does the baby do that a lot?" Hotch asked cautiously.

"Do what?" JJ tapped her fingernails against the ceramic.

"Keep you up."

She sighed. "Only in the past couple of weeks. They say babies can feel the stress and with everything going on, I'm surprised he hasn't been doing cartwheels." Suddenly her stomach rumbled. "Could you get me some cookies?"

Hotch got up and grabbed the canister. "The boys aren't going to be happy."

JJ grabbed a few of the Santa biscuits. Dunking one, she bit into it. "I can make more. We still have two days."

Hotch took a cookie. "Is it a boy?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to know. I want to be surprised."

"But your visits have been…okay?"

JJ nodded. "Everything is perfect." She bit into another cookie. "My due date is January 6th." She watched him do the mental math. "It happened that Easter weekend at Martha's Vineyard."

"But we were careful."

She chuckled and rubbed her stomach. "Obviously not careful enough."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for; it already happened. We can't change it now." She sipped carefully. "Are you happy about this?"

Hotch flashed her a hard look. "Are you?"

"I asked first."

"I don't know what I feel. I just found out a little more than twelve hours ago."

"You're angry."

"Jen…"

"You are."

Hotch sighed and looked up at the ceiling for an answer. "I'm not angry…I'm…disappointed in you…me…Dave. The whole damn thing."

"Don't blame Dave," JJ cautioned, "he had nothing to do with this. He found out by accident when he stopped by the office two months ago. I didn't say anything…he sort of noticed for himself that I had…filled out." She grabbed another cookie. "I swore him to secrecy. So, if anyone is at fault, blame me."

"I do," Hotch responded decisively.

"I blame you too."

"How do you figure? You lied to me! You kept me child from me!"

"Keep your voice down," she reproved. "Yes, I lied to you. You lied to me, too. You knew that I was developing feelings for you, and you knew that what we were doing wasn't fool-proof. Any time you have sex, you run the risk of a pregnancy."

"But we used protection!" he stammered.

"And the first weekend we were together we didn't. How do you explain it? You can't. You can't profile it. You can't examine it and try to make it better; you have to accept it."

Hotch considered her explanation. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

She concentrated on her drink. "I was going to tell you that last night we were together."

"Why didn't you?" he accused.

"Because you told me that you never wanted to get married again and you didn't want anymore children. How was I supposed to respond to that: I'm sorry to hear that, Hotch…by the way, I have a bun in the oven and it's yours?"

He looked away. "When you put it that way…" He drank his cocoa slowly. "You could have told me instead of storming out."

"So you could have pitied me? Stayed with me because you felt an obligation? If I wanted that, I would have stayed with Will. You told me how you felt…maybe more than a few times you said it, but I didn't want to hear it. I wanted the fairytale. I wanted the knight in shining armor and the castle… I was wrong to think you wanted the same things."

"I'm sorry for leading you on."

JJ brushed a tear away. "It sucks to be us."

"I didn't mean it."

She shook her head. "What?" A dull pain invaded her back and she groaned softly. Leaning forward, she tried to massage it.

"That I didn't know what I felt for you."

"It's okay. I understand."

Hotch got up and walked over to her. Making a fist, he rubbed it against the small of her back. "Better?"

"Yes. Don't stop."

"I was afraid that if I told you how I felt, you would use it against me."

"Like Haley did." JJ closed her eyes. "I'm not Haley."

"I know that." He increased the pressure on her back. "Now," he finished. "Will you come back?"

"No."

"You can't or won't?"

"Both. You feel obligated toward me and that is the worst reason to have a relationship."

"We had something before."

"Had." She shook her head. "We have nothing now."

"But a baby," he finished. "It could work."

"Jack doesn't like me."

"Henry isn't hot on me, either. I think he might have his mother's sharpshooter skills," Hotch joked lightly.

"I can see why you were eager to leave once you got here."

"I think in time Jack would come around."

"I was with you for six months and he didn't."

"He's not that bad," Hotch defended his son.

JJ rubbed her eyes. "He yelled that he hated me and wished I was dead."

Hotch searched for an explanation for his son's actions. "He's still trying to adjust to Haley being gone."

"It's been over two years. I don't know if I want to bring a baby into that."

"What do you suggest I do, Jen?" Hotch asked wearily.

"Talk to him. Tell him about the baby. Tell him that I don't plan on taking Haley's place. I don't know…he's your son."

"I can't…"

"You can't or you won't?" JJ leveled at him. Hotch pulled back.

"That was low."

"It was honest. Ooof!" she gasped and covered her stomach.

Hotch moved to kneel in front of her. "Ooof good, or ooof bad?" Worry was in his tone.

JJ tried to catch her breath. "Ooof that Junior has one helluva left hook! Oh!"

He watched her uncertainly. "Do I need to get you to a hospital?"

JJ let out her breath in a long stream. "I'm fine. That caught me a little off guard."

"Are you sure?" He took her hands in his. He hated feeling helpless and this moment was no exception.

"I'm not in labour," she argued. "Do you want to feel the baby kick?" He looked unsure. Taking his hand, she put it on her stomach and waited. A kick moved Hotch's hand. He looked at her in disbelief and…something else.

"You were right; he has a good kick." He kept his hands still and waited. Another kick. "Have you thought of any names?"

JJ shrugged. "A few. I was leaning toward Matthew."

Hotch raised his eyebrow. "Matthew Jareau? No. I like Joseph. That was my grandfather's name."

"Joseph Hotchner?" she countered. "Hmmm…how about Thomas?"

"Thomas Hotchner? Or Thomas Jareau? Either way he's going to be nicknamed Tommy."

"Tommy Hotchner?" JJ shook her head. "Well, we still have about two weeks." She went to get up, but Hotch's hands kept her in place. "What?"

His hand reached up and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "This. You. I almost forgot how beautiful you look in the moonlight."

"There's no moon, Hotch," she breathed. "It's a blizzard."

"You know what I mean." His thumb stroked her cheek. "I missed you. So much."

"Hotch…" she tried to breathe.

"I missed hearing my name." He leaned in slowly, his breath fanned her cheek. "I missed you, Jen."

"Hotch…"

"Shhh…don't talk." His mouth covered hers gently. Ever so softly, he moved his lips over hers and tried to coax a response.

JJ wasn't sure what to think as Hotch lowered his head and kissed her. Sensually, thoroughly, and deeply he kissed her just as he had when they were together and everything was good between them. But it wasn't now and it hadn't been for so long. But…the longer he kissed her, the more she felt her defenses start to slip.

His tongue outlined the seam of her lips. Groaning, she parted her lips to grant him more access. As his tongue touched hers, she leaned in to deep the kiss. She tasted shortbread and cocoa and it was all she could do not to lose herself in his touch.

Hotch weaved his hands in her hair. He lied when he told her that he had forgotten. He hadn't. Every night when he rolled over to find her and encountered empty space he was reminded of her and what a fool he had been. But now he was holding her while their baby kicked in protest. He should let her go, but she tasted so sweet.

Pulling away, he leaned his forehead against hers and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, Jayje," he whispered.

JJ closed her eyes. "I think I better go lie down. Henry is going to be up early wanting to make a snowman and I…" She tried to gather her thoughts but came up short.

"I know, you get worn out quickly," Hotch finished. Standing up, he held out his hand. Taking it, JJ stood up and felt herself wobble.

"I'll be okay." Placing her hands on her belly, she started to walk away. At the door way she turned around. "So you know, Dave keeps the scotch on top shelf above the fridge." Then she left.

Running a hand over his face, Hotch sat down on the chair JJ had vacated. He had kissed her and she hadn't run away. Maybe there was a chance.  
***

Crawling under the covers, JJ lay on her back staring at the ceiling. Feeling Henry's warm body nestle into her side, her arm automatically went around him. A tear slipped from her eye. Hotch had kissed her. She had welcomed it and it had been heavenly. Then he apologized.

The son of a bitch apologized.

One tear was followed by many more.


	6. Chapter 6

_The night before was full of revelations for JJ and Hotch, but which fork in the road will they take? And how will it affect the boys?_

* * *

**Mary, Did You Know?**

JJ rolled over and reached for Henry. Finding an empty space, she sat up and looked around. _Her baby! Where was her baby?_ She threw back the covers and rushed out of the room as fast as she could.

Making her way down the stairs, she looked around and saw the front door was closed. Breathing a sigh of relief, she kept searching until her ears picked up a noise from the other room. Cautiously, she stepped toward it. Gently she pushed against the swinging door and peeked inside.

There at the breakfast nook sat Henry and Jack with their toys while Hotch was turned toward the stove. Her heart beat slowed down as it dawned on her that he was wearing an apron. Then she began to chuckle.

Hearing his mother, Henry looked up. "Mommy!" He dropped his cars and ran over to her. "You're awake. Uncle Aaron said to let you sleep." He pulled on her hand. "Come sit down and play with me."

JJ stayed still as her bladder screamed for relief. "Ah, Henry…"

Hotch turned around. "Good morning, Jayje," he greeted. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy. But you don't have too."

"I already have things ready. Go freshen up," Hotch suggested.

"Come on, Mommy!" Henry begged. JJ glanced toward the table at Jack who leveled a glare at her.

"Henry, honey, I just got up. Let Mommy go change, and then I'll come down and play with you." She looked at the back of Hotch's head and tried to imagine what he was thinking.

"Okay, Mommy. But hurry! We're having pancakes too!"

JJ waited for something but when it didn't come, she turned around and left.

Quickly, she freshened up and went back downstairs in time for Hotch to hand her a plate.

"I don't know how good it's going to be, but I'm sure it's edible," he offered with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful. It's hard to mess up pancakes."

"I've been known to make them flat."

"I tend to mess them up, too," she admitted and sat down. Grabbing the syrup, she put a large portion on her plate.

"My mommy made the best pancakes and _never_ messed them up," Jack announced between bites.

"I'm sure she did," JJ answered with a smile.

"_My _mommy makes the best pancakes," Henry argued with his mouth full.

"No, my mommy!"

"No! Mine!" Henry's voice rose in pitch.

"Boys! That will be enough," Hotch broke in. "I made breakfast, so if they didn't turn out right, you can blame me." He brought his plate over and sat beside Jack.

"These aren't bad," JJ complimented. "Where did you find the mix?"

"I didn't. They're from scratch," he admitted.

"They're good. I see the storm outside quit," she observed to change the subject.

"Maybe we can take the boys outside later."

"And build a snowman?" Henry asked around a mouthful of pancake.

"Henry, don't talk with your mouth full," JJ admonished.

"Yes, we'll build a snowman," Hotch agreed.

"My mommy can build me a snowman," Henry announced proudly.

"My daddy builds snowmans better," Jack retorted. "Besides, your mommy can't make a snowman because she has a baby in her."

"She can too!" Henry's face turned red.

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Boys!" Hotch spoke up, but they ignored him.

"My daddy can make anything better than your mommy!"

"My mommy is making me a baby brother! That's better than a stupid snowman!" Henry shot back.

Unable to come up with a response, Jack took his glass of orange juice and dumped it on Henry's lap. Crying out, Henry jumped up and hit the table hard which made him cry even harder.

JJ grabbed him in her arms. "It's okay, Henry. Let's go get you cleaned up." She looked at Hotch with reprove. "_You'll_ clean this up." Her tone held no question.

"Yes."

Holding her sticky wet son close, she carried him out of the kitchen.

Leveling his famous stoic gaze at his son, Hotch grabbed the tea towels hanging on the hook and threw one toward Jack.

"I'm sorry, Dad." He bit his lip hard.

"Help me clean this up," Hotch ordered. Together, they began to sop up the mess.  
*****

Hotch finished packing the snow and stood back to admire his work. "Well?" he asked JJ.

She cocked her head. "Well…I'm not saying that it's bad, but if I turn my head this way…it looks upright."

"Are you saying that my snow man is lopsided?"

"Not from this angle," she teased and burrowed a little deeper in her cashmere coat.

"Come down and do better if you think you can," he challenged, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"You three seem to be doing well enough without me." JJ walked down the steps carefully. Handing Hotch a bag she smiled. "I thought these might help your snow man."

Hotch pulled out an FBI/BAU ball cap, scarf, and other odds and ends. "What is this?" he asked and pulled out a Pringles can.

JJ blushed. "We don't have a carrot, and we need a nose."

"It's different." He started arranging the items. Finished, he stood back again. "Well, kids, what do you think?"

In the middle of their own snow men creations, Jack and Henry looked up.

"What is that?" Henry was flummoxed.

"A snow man."

"What is that on his face?" he pointed at the snowman's face.

"His nose."

Henry shrugged and went back to rolling his snow ball. Jack struggled to find a compliment.

"It's…different, Dad." He returned to his task.

Hotch glanced at JJ who just chuckled. The sound of his phone ringing saved him from responding. "Hotchner. Hi, Dave. No, we got here. Yes, the surprise was waiting just as you mentioned. Thanks." He grimaced slightly. "How is Emily?" He listened. "That's good. When? Okay, we'll try to get back there in time. What? What did you say? Look where? Dave? Dave?" Hotch hit end.

"What was that?" JJ asked.

"Dave was giving me an update. Emily is doing better. She sat up in bed and they put her on solids."

JJ sniffed back hot tears of relief. "That's good. How's the baby?"

"A fighter. The ultrasound came back positive."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a child between those two." She put her hands on her lower back and tilted back to relieve the pressure.

Hotch watched her with interest. "He also said that the wedding is taking place on New Year's Eve."

"We'll have to hurry back," JJ murmured.

"Still uncomfortable?"

"Just a twinge. I moved too fast when I was gathering things for the snow man."

"Here." He rubbed her back. "Better?"

"Yeah. So, what was it Dave was telling you before the phone went dead?" She closed her eyes as the pressure of his hands eased the tension in her body.

"Something about looking in the front closet. A present for the boys."

"Go get it while I stay here."

Hotch left for the cabin. Watching the boys, JJ walked over.

"That's a very nice snow man," she complimented Jack's creation. He ignored her. "You did a very good job."

"Mommy! Look at mine!" Henry shouted and packed more snow into the mound that resembled The Blob more than a snow man.

"Very nice." She looked it over and smiled. "I have something for you." She handed a bag over. "Dress him up." Henry eagerly tore into the bag and pulled out the items.

"Here's one for you," she offered to Jack.

"I don't want it."

"It's okay. Take it." Jack ignored her and continued packing snow. "There is no need to be rude, Jack. I was just trying to help."

"I don't want it."

"You say thank you," Henry spoke up.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jack retorted. "She's not my mom!"

"You're mean!"

"You're a cry baby!"

JJ felt her head throbbing as the voices escalated. "Enough!" she yelled out. "Jack. Henry. Stop it right now!" Both boys fell silent. "I want the both of you to apologize to one another. Henry?"

Henry looked down at his feet, his lower lip trembling. "I'm sorry."

"Jack?"

He stared at her defiantly. "No."

"Jack?" she repeated.

"You're not my mom and you can't make me."

"Your father will."

"Your father will, what?" Hotch asked, as he approached the group. In his hands was a sled. "What's going on?"

"Just a disagreement between the boys. I think we have it worked out. Don't we, Jack?" JJ's voice was even.

Jack kicked the snow hard. "Yeah."

Unsure how to respond, Hotch changed the subject. "Look what I found inside. Anybody want to go sledding?" he asked.

"I do!" Henry jumped up and down excitedly. "Me! Me! Me!"

Hotch chuckled. "That's one. Jack, you want to join us?" No reply came. "Well, let's go find a slope and test this. Jen, you game?"

She caressed her belly. "I will sit this one out."

"Well, Henry that makes more rides for us."

Slowly the rag tag bunch made their way to a small slope. Taking a few practice runs, Hotch tested the slope for any dangers.

"Okay, Henry, you want to go first?"

Eyeing the slope, then the sled, he shook his head. "No."

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to go."

"I might get hurt."

"I'll go with you." Hotch sat down on the sled. "Come on." Henry sat down. "Hold on tight."

Together they went down the hill. Suddenly, without warning, the sled careened and flipped over sending both occupants into the snow. Winded, Hotch sat up and looked for Henry. Small cries reached his ears. In the distance he heard JJ calling out.

"Stay there Jen; I have him." Getting to his feet, he stepped over to where Henry lay. "Henry, are you okay?"

"Go 'way," the little boy cried.

"Let me help you?"

"Why? You don't even like me!" Henry's tone was more disappointed than angry.

Hotch knelt down in the snow. "What do you mean?"

"You went away and made my mommy cry," he sniffled as the tears coated his lashes.

"I'm sorry."

"You made _me_ cry. I don't like you no more. Go 'way, now."

"Henry, I never meant to hurt you or your mom."

"Then why did you?"

Hotch went to speak but stopped himself. "I don't know. It's a grown up thing.

"That's mean."

"What is?"

"Saying it's a grown up thing. That's like lying. You have to tell the truth. That's what my mommy says."

Hotch closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I do like you, Henry. I have liked you since the day you were born."

"Then why did you hurt my heart and go away? Why did you make me cry?" Henry's lip trembled.

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I hurt your mommy." He put a finger under Henry's chin. "Is it too late to ask if we can be friends?"

"You want to be my friend?" Hope lit up Henry's eyes. "For real?"

"Yes. For real."

"You'll have to ask my mommy, but okay."

Hotch picked him up and held him close. How had he been so blind to let this little boy out of his life? Slowly his heart began to open.

"Uncle Aaron, can we go inside?" Henry whispered. "I'm cold."

"Maybe your mom can make cocoa and cookies."

"The cookies are for Santa," Henry corrected.

"Yes, they are." Settling the little boy on his back, Hotch reached for the sled. "Let's go."

Together they walked up the slope.

"Is everything alright?" JJ asked. "You were down there for a long time."

"We were just having a man to man talk. Right, Henry?" Hotch asked. Henry nodded his head. "Now it's time for cocoa."

"I didn't get to sled," Jack whined.

"We'll do it later; Henry needs to get inside and warm up, and it's not good for JJ to stay out here. Come on."

As Hotch, JJ, and Henry walked toward the cabin, Jack walked slowly behind. His glare spoke volumes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hotch tries to meet Jack halfway. Jack will decide to do something selfless. Unfortunately both ideas are going to backfire._

* * *

**Mary, Did You Know?**

JJ came down the steps and yawned. Hotch finished putting a couple of logs on the fire, he replaced the gate and stepped back.

"How is Henry?" he asked as he guided her to the couch.

"Out cold." She yawned again. Sitting down, she rested her head on Hotch's shoulder. Softly he stroked her hair. She closed her eyes. "He wants to go sledding when he wakes up."

"I didn't scare him?"

"No. He asked if he could be friends with you. And he wants to know why Jack hates him so much."

"I've noticed the animosity between them. I thought it was their ages."

JJ yawned wider. "Aaron, it's deeper than that. You need to have a talk with Jack before Henry hits him over the head with a book."

"What?"

She nodded. "He did it in daycare to a kid who bit him. It isn't obvious, but Henry has a temper. I'm surprised he's held it in this long."

"Probably because of Santa," Hotch remarked dryly.

"Santa won't be able to save Jack from Henry's wrath." Her head nodded.

"Tired?"

"Just a little," she admitted. "I'm going to rest for a moment, then when Henry wakes up, we'll go…get…" Her words trailed off as her head lolled forward.

Gently Hotch moved her so she lay on the couch. Soft snoring filled the quiet room. Standing up, Hotch took the blanket from the recliner and placed it over the sleeping woman. For a brief second, he laid his hand on her stomach and felt for the baby. A slight movement eased his fear. She may have said two weeks, but deep down inside he still worried.

Watching her for a moment, he left the room and went into the kitchen. Sitting at the table, Jack was tediously cutting strips of paper and gluing them into a long chain.

"Hey, Jacks," Hotch greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Making a paper chain." He didn't look up from his task.

"Looks good."

"It looks stupid."

"Then why are you doing it?" Hotch sat down across from him.

"Because." Jack spread glue on the strip and secured it.

"I guess that's a good enough reason as any."

For a long moment neither spoke.

"May I ask a question?" Hotch wondered. Jack shrugged. "Why do you hate Henry?"

"I don't know."

Hotch leveled a stare. "You don't _know_?"

"I can't explain."

"Try."

Jack sighed and set down the scissors. "I don't hate him; I don't like him."

"Why?"

"Because he's a brat."

"Seems you're pretty good to point that out."

Jack furrowed his brow. "What does that mean?"

"You've been acting like a brat yourself. You did dump your juice on him earlier."

Jack blushed. "That was an accident."

"Was it?"

"He wouldn't shut up."

"What have I said about that word?" Hotch asked, his face getting hard.

Jack ducked his head. "That it's not a nice word."

"That's right. Do you want to know why I think you did it?" Hotch watched his son carefully. Jack didn't respond. "I think you're jealous."

"Of Henry?" Jack replied indignantly. "Nuh uh! He's a baby!"

"You're jealous," Hotch continued, "because he's going to be a brother."

Unable to answer, Jack looked away. His lower lip trembled heavily. "It's not fair! Henry has a mommy to give him a brother and I don't."

"I understand, but that isn't a reason to do what you've done."

"I'm sorry."

"There is something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Henry isn't the only person going to be a big brother. The baby JJ is carrying is also _your_ baby brother."

Jack looked at his father as he tried to comprehend the news. "What do you mean?"

"JJ and I fell in love and we…" he trailed off looking for the right words to explain to a seven year old. "Well, we made a baby."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She thought you were angry at her. She said the last time she was with us you yelled at her some terrible things."

"I was sad," Jack whispered.

"That is no excuse for what you said. How would you feel if someone said that to you?"

"I would be mad."

"Well, it made her sad. So she went away so she wouldn't make you sad and say things."

"But she took my brother."

"Someday you'll understand, Jacks, but right now, we are all together for Christmas," Hotch observed.

Jack thought about what his father told him. "Does that mean that Henry is my brother, too?"

Hotch thought it over. "No."

"Really?" Was that relief or regret in his son's tone?

"The baby would be yours and Henry's brother, but the only way you could be brothers is if I married JJ."

"Oh." Jack turned back to the chain. After adding a few more rings, he laid the glue and scissors down.

"Does JJ hate me?" he asked softly.

"No, son, JJ doesn't hate you. She's worried about you. She knows how much you miss your mom."

"Are you sure?"

Hotch covered Jack's hand. "I'm very sure."

"Can we do something nice for her and Henry?"

"What?" Hotch braced himself for the worst.

"Can we get them a tree?" Jack whispered.

"A what?"

"A tree. You said Uncle Dave said we could chop one down. I think JJ would know I'm sorry if we get a tree."

Hotch thought it over. "I don't know. JJ didn't mention anything."

"We can surprise her." Jack got up and went to grab his coat. "Come on, Dad. Before they wake up."

Hotch thought it over. It sounded like a great idea and it would be a helluva an olive branch. Besides, the cabin didn't have a tree. It couldn't be Christmas without a tree. Right?

Taking his coat off the hook, he slipped his arms in and zipped it. Jack headed for the back door.

"Come on, Dad!" He opened the door and stepped on the back porch.

Hotch debated leaving a note, but figured when JJ saw the tree she would understand. Grabbing his gloves, he pulled them on and stepped outside.

"Do you think Uncle Dave has an axe?" Jack wondered.

"We'll go check the shed. Let's go." Hotch closed the door. Together they went to the shed to retrieve the tools.

JJ felt something tugging at her arm. Struggling to come awake, she tried to focus as she opened her eyes and saw a yellow blob in front of her face. As her vision cleared, she noticed Henry.

"Henry? Pumpkin, what's wrong?"

"Wake up, Mommy!" He pulled at her hand. "Wake up. We have to go."

JJ rubbed her eyes. How long had she been out? She remembered talking to Hotch and then nothing. "Go where?"

Henry rolled his eyes and sighed. "To get our tree like you promised."

"Where is Uncle Aaron?" she asked and tried to sit up.

Henry shrugged. "Don't know. He isn't here."

JJ came more awake. "He isn't here?" Pushing herself up, she went to the kitchen. On the table was a half finished paper chain, but neither Hotch nor Jack was anywhere to be seen. Had something happened?

She rushed back to the living room. Henry was busy trying to put on his coat and boots.

"Hurry up, Mommy. Santa won't come without a tree."

"Henry, give Mommy a few minutes to freshen up. I'll be back."

"Lickity split?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Hurry."

JJ waddled up the stairs to the bathroom. She didn't remember having to pee as much with Henry as she was doing with this newest addition. Not that she was tired of being pregnant, but the relief her bladder was expecting couldn't come soon enough.

Flushing, she rinsed her hands and checked herself in the mirror. She looked tired and weary. And even the soft lighting couldn't hide that she was pale. She needed another nap. Then she realized she hadn't eaten since that morning. But her appetite was gone.

Sighing, she pinched her cheeks. She didn't really want to go out in the snow, but Henry needed a tree. And a promise was a promise. She just wished she knew where Hotch was.

JJ shook her head. Maybe not a good idea if Jack's attitude toward Henry didn't improve. It wasn't her place to tell another parent how to discipline their kid, but Jack was sorely testing her patience.

Hotch had one more chance to buck up and act like a parent or she was going to unleash like he had never seen before.

Splashing water on her face, she dried off. "Well, Jen, let's get this done." Just as her hand touched the knob, a blood-curdling scream filled the air.


	8. Chapter 8

_Everything is about to culminate as the good deed by Hotch and Jack blow up in their face._

* * *

**Mary, Did You Know?**

JJ felt her blood turn to ice the moment Henry's scream reached her ears. Pulling the door open, she moved as fast as she dared down the stairs to the living room and stopped cold.

Standing in the doorway was Hotch and Jack holding up a six foot pine tree. Immediately her fear for Henry's safety turned to anger as she rushed over to her hysterical son.

"What is going on?" Hotch asked. He was completely stupefied by Henry reaction but his ears were ringing from the decibel level the child had reached. He was sure that even Mariah Carey would have been impressed that Henry actually shattered glass.

JJ threw a glare at Hotch and tried to comfort Henry. "You're the expert profiler; what do you think is wrong, Aaron?"

"I'm not sure." And he wasn't.

"Think!" she replied. "Henry. Calm down."

"He got my tree!" Henry screamed as tears poured from his eyes. "He got my tree!"

"What is he talking about, Dad?" Jack wondered aloud.

"JJ…"

"Shut up, Aaron!" She turned back to Henry. "Henry, it's alright."

"No, it isn't!" he contradicted. "It's ruined! You ruined Christmas!" He glared at the pair standing in the doorway.

"You can still have Christmas," Hotch offered the olive branch.

"No! That's my tree! You stole my tree!" Henry's little body shook with sobs. "My mommy was going to get me a tree!"

"We got it for you," Jack offered hesitantly. He looked to his dad for support, but found none.

"Throw it away!" Henry screamed.

"Henry," Hotch began carefully, "this is our gift for you. We knew your mom couldn't chop a tree down, so we thought we'd help." The moment the words left his mouth, Hotch kicked himself. JJ's eyes snapped sparks as she took a step forward.

"Throw it away. I don't want Christmas no more," Henry cried and fell to the floor.

"What is he doing?" Jack wondered aloud at the little boy pounding the hardwood floor.

"Jack…" Hotch cautioned.

"How dare you suggest that I can't get a tree for Henry!" JJ looked at Hotch.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm pregnant; I'm not paralyzed. I can chop a tree down for my son," she retorted loud enough to be heard over Henry's sobs.

"I never thought you couldn't."

"Just be quiet."

"Tell _Henry_ to be quiet; he's giving me a headache," Jack returned. He continued to watch the scene unfold. "Dad, I changed my mind; I don't want a brother!"

JJ paused. Looking from Jack to Hotch, she tried to comprehend the statement. "What are you talking about?"

"If this is having a brother," Jack pointed to the still sobbing boy on the floor, "I don't want one. No way."

JJ stepped forward and looked at the little boy sprawled on the floor. Steeling her gaze, her voice dropped an octave. "Henry William La Montange. I will not tell you again. If I do, there will be no tree, no Santa, and no Christmas. Do I make myself understood? Now get off that floor this instant!" She turned to Hotch. "That's how you parent a child."

Picking himself up, Henry looked at his mother. The tears still ran from his eyes as sobs hiccupped his breath.

"Get your coat and boots on while I talk with Uncle Aaron in the kitchen." Crooking her finger at Hotch, she indicated for him to follow her. "In the kitchen. Now."

Hotch laid the tree down and followed JJ. Once the door was closed, she turned on him.

"You told him?!" JJ asked.

"You weren't going to!"

"How dare you?! You didn't even bother to ask me!"

"I figured Jack needed to know."

"Why?"

"He was feeling down. I thought I'd cheer him up."

"Cheer him up? After the way he's been acting for two days? He dumped juice on my son, deliberately, and you decide to _reward_ him? Are you _insane_?" JJ asked.

"I thought I was doing something right."

"Something right would have been coming to me and talking it over with me first."

"You were sleeping."

"I'm thirty seven and a half weeks pregnant! I needed a nap!" she pointed out thru gritted teeth.

"Jack needed a pick me up."

"And what the hell does Henry need right now?"

"A good spanking?"

JJ fought the urge to wring Hotch's neck as her blood pressure rose so high she swore her ears were humming. For a second her vision blurred as the room tilted. Bracing her hands on the counter, she counted to ten. Slowly.

"You know, Hotch, I swore I would never come down on another parent, but I can't bite my tongue any longer. I've had enough of you and your inability to parent. I've had enough of the way your son has been treating my son. Since the moment you guys walked in this cabin, Jack has done nothing but torment and antagonize Henry. He's been rude to me, Henry, and you."

"Don't you dare talk about my son like that!" Hotch thundered, his temper reaching its peak.

JJ gave a sardonic laugh. "Somebody has to, because you sure won't. You let him get away with murder because you feel guilty. You know what, Hotch? Get over it! Will left, but I'm not letting Henry run roughshod over me."

"Leave Haley out of this!"

"How can I leave her out of_ this_? She's the _reason_ we are where we are right now! You let Jack run your life and chase everyone else out. You let him chase me out. Well, I don't need that. And my son sure as hell doesn't need that," JJ replied more evenly than she felt.

"You think you're perfect?" Hotch quipped. "At least my son isn't screaming his head off because I brought home a tree."

"He's screaming because you went behind our backs and got the tree he's been begging for since we arrived here."

"Then why didn't you get it when you got here? If it was so all fired important, why did you put it off?" Hotch shot back. He was deliberately throwing fuel on the fire, but he couldn't help himself. This was the first fight where the other party was giving as good as they got instead of storming off.

JJ threw her arms out in frustration. "It's just like you to miss the obvious! But for your information, we _were_ going to get a tree, but the two of you showing up - and a blizzard afterward - side-tracked our plans! We were going to get the tree today."

"May I have my say?" he broke in at first opportunity. "For starters, we _didn't_ go behind your back. We saw that you didn't have one, so we thought that we'd do something nice. Jack was trying to do something nice for you," Hotch offered.

JJ tried to reign in her temper. "Jack has tormented Henry, teased him, yelled at him and avoided him…and he threw his orange juice on him. And you think a tree is going to make it all_ better_?"

"I'm warning you, JJ."

"_You're_ warning _me_?" she scoffed. "If that is the tone you use for your son, it's no wonder he walks all over you."

A long moment of silence filled the room. JJ felt tears fill her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Maybe we should leave," Hotch commented quietly.

JJ nodded stiffly. "Maybe you should." Turning around, she walked out of the kitchen to where Jack stood in his winter clothing. Going to the front door, she grabbed her coat. Shoving her arms inside, she buttoned it up.

"Come on, Henry, let's go."

"No. Don't wanna go nowhere."

"I said 'let's go'."

"No!"

"Get your hat on! We're leaving!" JJ ordered, leaving no room for argument. Shoving her hat on, she threw open the door.

"Where are you going?" Hotch inquired stupidly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my son and I are going to get _our_ tree."

"We already have one!" Hotch argued.

"You and Jack have one," she corrected and pulled on her gloves. "Now, Henry and I are getting ours."

"You can't."

JJ's face flushed red with anger. "Watch me!" Waiting for Henry to step out on the porch, she slammed the door behind her. Grabbing Henry's hand, she led him over to the shed.

"Come on, Henry; let's get your tree."


	9. Chapter 9

_**In defense of Hotch, he was trying to do what was best for everyone. Yes, he should have talked to JJ first, but anyone who knows men will know they don't think like women do. In defense of JJ, she is holding in a lot of hurt from Will and Hotch. Hotch, JJ, and Jack are all about to have their "Come to Jesus moment". Hopefully, they will put it to good use and learn from it.**_

* * *

**Mary, Did You Know?**

JJ threw open the door to the shed and looked around for the axe.

"Mommy? Are you alright?" Henry asked in a small whisper.

"I'm fine," she bit out. Stepping inside, she spied the axe on the wall. Grabbing it, she turned around. "Come on, Henry."

"Where are we going?"

"To get your tree."

"Why?"

"Because I promised you one. Mommy doesn't break her promise. Come on." She grabbed her son's hand and started walking.

"But Uncle Aaron said…"

"Uncle Aaron was wrong." Trudging thru the foot deep snow for a few minutes, she stopped in a small grove. She glanced at the trees. "Let me know which one you like."

"Mommy…"

"It's okay, Henry. Just pick a tree."

Turning in a circle, Henry pointed to the Evergreen standing about 5 feet tall. "That one."

"Stand back," she ordered and tapped the axe six inches above the base of the trunk. Aiming, she swung and hit her mark.

"Wow, Mommy," Henry gasped, "you're a good chopper."

"Just stay back." She swung again. Little did Henry know that it wasn't the tree she was envisioning hitting, but Aaron Hotchner. And each hit helped ease the pain in her heart.  
*****

Back at the cabin, the two Hotchner men stood in uncomfortable silence. Neither could explain what had just transpired. Ironically, neither was in a hurry for an explanation.

"Dad?" Jack asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"Jacks… Get your stuff, we're leaving."

"She was right."

Hotch looked at his son. "What?"

"She was right. I have been mean to Henry and her. This is all my fault." Jack hung his head in regret.

"Jack…"

The tears spilled hot and fast. "It was. I ruined Christmas for all of us because I'm jealous of Henry."

Hotch knelt down in front of his son. Gently he placed a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I miss Mom. I didn't want you and JJ to get married. So, I… I said some things to her and hoped she would go away and never come back."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid that you would get mad at me. You see, I thought if she went away, then it could just me you and me. Like it used to be."

"Oh, Jack." Hotch brushed the tears off his son's cheeks. "JJ wasn't going to take your mom's place."

"I thought if you married her, then Henry would be your son and you might love him more than me."

"That would never happen." Hotch shook his head. Jack looked away. "Jack, look at me. You are my son, the evidence of my love for your mother. I would _never_ push you aside. Never."

"But what about the new baby?" Jack's brown eyes searched his father's for the truth.

"The new baby isn't you. You are my first born, my partner who always helps me work the case. I wouldn't trade you for a million other little boys."

Jack sniffled. "Really?"

"Cross my heart." Hotch crossed his heart and pulled Jack into his arms. "But that doesn't mean that I am not angry for the way you've been treating everyone. Everything changes…starting now."

"You don't hate me?"

Hotch sighed. "No. I don't hate you. It takes a really big man to know when to say he's sorry. I just want you to know that you can come to me and talk to me about anything."

"I love you, Dad," Jack whispered.

"I love you, too, Jacks." Pulling back, Hotch ruffled Jack's hair. "What do you say that you go upstairs and get your bags so we can go back home?"

"I don't want to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to leave. It's gonna be Christmas, and Uncle Dave said we could have his cabin. Christmas in a cabin in the woods is kinda cool."

"I thought you wanted to leave."

"I did, but now I don't." Jack shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "Are you really going to let JJ chop a tree down?"

"She was pretty angry, son."

"But Dad, she's pregnant."

"Son, I've been a profiler long enough to know that there are three things you don't cross: angry women, axes, and pregnancy. And if those three should combine into one…then run."

Jack furrowed his brow. "What does that mean?"

"It means that if I go after her, it won't be the angel who is sitting a top the tree this year."

"But you told me that it takes a big man to say I'm sorry. Didn't you?"

Hotch closed his eyes and gave a silent groan. Of all the times for his son to show him the error of his way.

"You got me there, son. What do you suggest I do?"

"Go after her! You can't let her chop the tree down by herself."

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yes. And I have to tell JJ that I'm sorry. And Henry, too."

Shoving the knit cap on his head, Hotch walked over to the front door and opened it. "Come on."

"Do you know where they went?" Jack pulled on his gloves.

"We'll follow their tracks. But I'm betting they didn't go far." He ushered Jack outside and closed the door.

"Dad, do you think she'll listen?"

"I hope so." Hotch had seen JJ fire a weapon, but he didn't want to imagine her with an axe.

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "I'm going wish for a miracle."

"Wish one for me."

Together they went to find JJ and Henry.  
****

Swinging the axe hard, JJ hit her mark again and again.

"Mommy, can we go now?" Jack asked. Mommy was angrier than he had ever seen her and it scared him.

JJ stopped swinging and tried to catch her breath. "I'm almost done."

"I'm cold."

"I know you are," she grunted as she lined her swing. "But a couple more chops and this tree will be down." She stopped swinging. Going to the other side, she started swinging again.

"I want to go home."

"Just one more minute."

"I don't want a tree," he wailed.

"Henry, you said you wanted a tree."

"I changed my mind."

"Well, I didn't." As the axe hit the trunk, she took satisfaction. _Take that, Aaron Hotchner. You conceited jerk!_ She swung again.

"JJ? Henry?" Hotch's voice called out through the stillness. JJ ignored him and continued with her task.

The brush rustled as the two Hotchner men came into sight. Hotch looked at the tree and the angry blonde holding the axe.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"For an expert profiler, you make a crummy detective." She paused and rubbed her back.

"So, you really are chopping a tree down," he observed while making sure a good amount of distance was between them.

"You thought I couldn't?" JJ held the axe defensively across her chest.

"I…never said that."

"I grew up in a small town where everyone had a wood stove. I learned to chop wood."

"I just thought…"

"It's not exactly rocket science, Aaron." Winded, she stepped back.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked, as JJ's face went pale.

"I think I over did." She sat down on the nearby tree stump. Tears ran down her face.

"What's wrong, Jayje?" Hotch knelt in front of her.

"Nothing. Everything. I feel like I let Henry down."

He smoothed back her hair. "You didn't let him down."

"Dad, did you see the tree Henry picked out? It's better than ours," Jack announced.

Hotch turned to where Jack and Henry stood. Behind them stood a magnificent Evergreen. "I can finish if you want."

"Hotch, just leave. Forget about the tree. Henry doesn't want it. I don't want it. I just want to go home."

"You sit there," he ordered and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Jack, keep Henry out of the way." Picking up the axe, he delivered a couple more blows. Pushing against it, he heard the wood splinter. One more shove and it toppled over.

"Let's get this back home and decorated so Santa can come." He motioned for JJ to follow him. "All of us."

"Aaron…"

"JJ, I think we all have said enough things today. No more negative. This is Christmas. Let's bury the hatchet - pardon the pun - for the sake of the kids. What do you say?"

JJ looked from Hotch to Jack. The thought was tempting, but did she trust him? The baby kicked hard. If nothing else, Hotch could carry the tree back for her. She needed to warm up her feet. Fast.

"Okay."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close. "You want to carry the tree?" he sarcastically remarked.

"Do you want to be the star?" she replied back in the same tone.

"You were right, Dad," Jack commented.

"You were right about what?" JJ asked.

"We'll talk about that later. Let's get you home and warmed up. Come on, Jack, Henry."

"What are we going to do with the other tree?" she asked. Softly the snow began to fall.

"I have a feeling with the way the weather is, it will be put to good use." Hotch picked up the tree trunk. The snow fell faster. "Let's go."

The group made the pathway home. Together.  
****

JJ heard the knock on the door as it was eased open.

"Come in," she offered.

Slowly, Jack walked in and closed the door behind him. "Did I wake you?" He bit his lip as he looked around.

"No. What's wrong?" she asked. He hesitated. "Come here." She patted the mattress. He sat down on the edge. "What's wrong?" she repeated.

Jack fiddled with his hands nervously. "JJ, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for being so mean to you."

"I'm glad you can say that to me."

"You're not angry?"

"I was more sad than angry." She stroked his blonde hair softly. "But I'm not sad anymore."

"Do you want to know why I was mean?"

"Only if you want to tell me," she offered.

Jack weighed his words carefully. "I miss my mom. A lot." Burrowing into JJ, Jack wrapped his arms around her and sobbed unashamed in a way he couldn't in front of his dad and aunt.

JJ felt her eyes well up. "I know, baby." Her hands gently stroked his back and tried to give him comfort As his tears faded, Jack pulled back to look at JJ with new eyes.

"I was afraid that if my dad married you, then he would like Henry more than me, and he would forget about my mom."

"Honey, he could never forget about your mom. Every time he looks at you, he sees her."

"I miss her. Real bad."

"I know."

"But I thought about it, and Henry doesn't have a dad too."

"He does have a dad," she corrected.

"Is he dead? Like my mom?"

"No, honey, he is alive, but he lives in Louisiana."

"Where is that?" Jack inquired.

"Far from DC, that's for sure." The baby kicked. Running her hand over her belly, she tried to soothe her unborn child's stress.

"Dad said you have my baby brother in you."

"Actually, I don't know for sure. I didn't want to know." She watched him. "Do you want to feel?" Jack hesitated. She took his hand and placed it gently on her belly. "Wait."

A kick moved Jack's hand. His eyes went wide as saucers. "Wow! Does it hurt?"

"Nope."

"How does it feel?"

"Strange, but in a good way."

"Like butterflies in your tummy?"

JJ thought it over. "Sort of. How do you feel about the baby?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Henry kinda scared me today when he started crying."

"That's what three year olds do. They have temper tantrums. You had them, too."

"Really?" Disbelief was in his tone. "No way." He shook his head in denial.

JJ smiled gently. "Yes way. And this baby is going to have them, too."

"Aww man!"

"But you know what? It doesn't last forever, and they do grow up to be men like your dad and Uncle Dave."

Jack ducked his head. "JJ, do you think Henry hates me?"

"No, he doesn't. He's confused because you were his hero."

"Really?" The thought that he was someone's hero thrilled him.

JJ continued to stroke his hair. "Yes. He looked up to you. He wanted me to tell him what happened to make you not like him."

"I was afraid he was going to take my dad away."

"Well, you can tell him that you don't hate him. I think that will go a long way for him."

Jack yawned. "Can I lay down beside you?"

"Sure." JJ shifted to make room for him. For a long moment, both were quiet as though they were trying to analyze the moment without making too much out of it.

"JJ?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"My mom used to touch my hair like you did."

"Oh?"

"I like it. It makes me not miss her so much." He closed his eyes. "You also smell good, like she did."

JJ's throat choked with tears.

"JJ?" Jack whispered sleepily.

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you believe in Santa Claus?"

She thought it over. "Yes, I do."

"Me too. But don't tell my dad." His breathing evened out.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

_**It's Christmas Eve and everyone in the Jareau/Hotchner clan has made it safe and sound and in one piece. Here is one of two quick bridge chapters before heading into Christmas.**_

* * *

**Mary, Did You Know?**

Hotch looked up from the tangle of Christmas tree lights and took in the scene before him. Jack was finishing up his chain while Henry furiously scribbled on pictures of Christmas bells and stars. On the recliner, with her feet propped up, JJ was crocheting something he couldn't make heads or tails of, but he figured it was something for the boys. The less attention he drew to her task, the fewer questions she would have to ward off.

It had been twenty four hours since things had culminated to the point of implosion. But they had survived - albeit not without wounds. And though they were still fresh, the scabs were starting to form. With any luck, and a much needed miracle, they would be nothing but scars of a battle won.

The boys were getting along better than he could have imagined. Whatever had transpired in JJ's room while he was giving Henry a bath, must have been beyond miraculous. He knew that Jack had wanted to talk to JJ, and he had given his blessing. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen, but no one had emerged from the room crying, so it must have gone pretty well.

_He had dried Henry off , slipped his Toy Story pajamas on, and went to deliver him to JJ. Opening the door to the bedroom, he was surprised to see JJ and Jack cuddled up on the King sized bed, fast asleep. _

"_Where do I sleep?" Henry had asked as he looked at his mommy sleeping with another little boy not him._

_Hotch hesitated. He was tempted to pick Jack up and move him to the other room, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb the moment. _

"_Let's see if there is enough room for all of us," he offered. Walking to the bed, he leaned down and touched JJ's shoulder. "Jayje?"_

"_Hmmm?" she mumbled in her sleep._

"_Can Henry and I get in, too?" he asked._

"_Sure," she replied thickly and tried to move over. _

"_Don't move. Come on, Henry. Be careful and don't wake Jack." Placing the small child beside Jack, Hotch got in beside him and pulled up the covers. "Are you warm enough?" he asked to no one in particular._

"_Yes," Henry answered as his eyes fluttered closed. It had been a long exciting day, and he knew Santa was on his way. And that was his last thought before fading off into dreamland. His light snoring matching that of the other two occupants._

_Hotch had lain awake for a long time watching the three people he cared most about in the world: Jack, Henry, and JJ. He had never given much thought to where everyone fit until that afternoon. Jack had finally pushed everyone to the limit, but who knew bringing home a tree would have sparked the flame to ignite the dynamite?_

_He had been chastised numerous times by Haley and he had learned to tune her out. He meant no disrespect to the woman who had given him Jack, but she had punished him for everything wrong with their marriage. And it got to the point that he shut everything out. He had to in order to survive. Then life happened, and he was suddenly a single parent trying to raise a child._

_He had never planned on raising Jack alone - much less developing a relationship with a co-worker. He thought he was above that. That was Dave's scene, not his. But he had fallen into bed with JJ, and for the first time in his life he was able to let go of his inhibitions. Nothing was out of ordinary when it came to their sex life. She had brought him back to life._

_And he had found himself falling in love with her. But there was still that nagging voice in the back of his mind that warned him that everyone he loved was taken away: Kate and Haley. He had been helpless to save them. Now he was standing in front of JJ and so close he could touch heaven with both hands. But did he dare? Could the third time really be the charm?_

_He needed time to think it over. But he was trying to figure out Jack and his mood swings, and now JJ was demanding that he give her an answer. So, he told her what was in his heart at the moment. He didn't want to get married again, and he wasn't looking forward to more children. But not for the reasons most people would assume. It had everything and nothing to do with Haley. _

_He couldn't tell JJ what she wanted to hear - which came as no surprise to either of them - and she had walked out of his life. But unlike Haley, she had said those three little words before leaving him._

_How many nights had he laid awake thinking about their last conversation? How many times had he reached for the phone but stopped right before dialing, chastising himself for giving in? How many times had he driven past her brownstone and noticed the lights were on? If only he had had the courage to walk up and knock on her door, where would they be right now?_

Those thoughts continued to go thru his mind as his hands mindlessly went through the motions of untangling the lights.

"Hotch?" JJ's soft voice cut through his reverie.

Shaking his head, he looked up from the lights. "I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you wanted anything to drink." She pushed herself forward.

Hotch stood up. "Stay there," he ordered. "Boys, do you want to come and help me?"

"Are we going to put the lights on?" Henry asked, as he threw down his crayons.

"As soon as we get a snack." Hotch placed the lights on the dining room table.

Eagerly the boys rushed to help, while JJ stayed where she was. She didn't mind. The past couple of days had been nearly traumatic, and she relished in the peace and quiet. All the stress hadn't been good for the baby, though she doubted swinging an axe had helped things.

Leaning forward, she rubbed the small of her back and groaned. Thirteen more days before the baby arrived, but she wondered if maybe that might be pushing things. Shifting her weight, she tried to find a comfortable spot before picking up her crocheting. The baby might wait, but Christmas wasn't, and she needed to get this one last project done.

"Here, Mommy," Henry announced as he thrust a mug toward her.

"What's this?" she asked as she set the yarn aside.

"Hot cocoa. I put extra shallows in for you."

JJ spied the mug overflowing with white marshmallows. "Thank you, Henry."

"Did I do good?"

She ruffled his hair. "Yes, you did." She sipped cautiously. "Where is Jack?"

"He's helping Uncle Aaron make something to eat. I don't know what," he shrugged. "Can I keep colouring?"

"Go ahead."

JJ continued to sip the liquid and watch Henry colour. Her free hand fluttered to her belly. Henry was everything she could have wanted in a little boy and she never imagined ever wanting another. But soon there would be.

A few minutes later, Jack and Hotch emerged from the kitchen with a plate full of sandwiches. Placing one on a small plate, Hotch handed JJ the meal.

"Here," he offered.

"Thanks."

"How do you feel?" Concern was in his eyes.

"I think I overdid it yesterday," she joked and took a bite. "Hmmm, this is good."

"Jack made it."

"You make good sandwiches," she complimented.

"Really?" Jack's eyes brightened.

"Yes." She spied the tray. "Are those cookies?" Hotch nodded and handed her a couple. "Thanks."

"Hopefully, we will get this tree decorated before Santa gets here." He devoured his sandwich and turned back to the string of lights. With renewed energy, he managed to get them untangled. Walking over to the tree, he started to hang them.

"Okay," Hotch asked, "who wants to put the star on top?"

"Me!" Henry shouted.

"Jack?"

"Henry can do it because it's his tree," Jack suggested.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. It's no problem."

"That's my good boy." JJ set down her project and opened her arms to welcome Jack in for a hug. Together they watched Hotch lift Henry up to set the star.

Clapping his hands enthusiastically, Henry turned to Hotch. "Turn it on! Turn it on!" Setting him down, Hotch plug the star into the extension.

"Jack? Do you want to turn the lights on?" he asked his son. Nodding, Jack rushed over to take the switch. "Henry, could you turn off the switch for the overhead lights?" He waited for Henry to do as he was asked. "Okay. Jack, go ahead."

The little boy clicked the switch to turn on the tree. A chorus of ooo's and ah's filled the room as the lights burst bright, then flickered in and out of sync.

"That's pretty!" Henry breathed.

"Wow! Dad! That's awesome!" Thrill over, Jack focused back on the chain. "Come on, Henry; let's finish our stuff." The two boys turned back to their projects.

One hour and one gigantic mess later, Jack's chain hung carefully on the tree. Not quite long enough to wrap around the evergreen, Hotch had arranged it so the chain was displayed in the front with the hint that it went around the back too.

Having found the decorations in the back corner of the closet, Hotch had taken the hooks off a dozen bulbs to be used to hang Henry's paper decorations. Now the tree was complete. And though it wasn't perfect, it was beautiful and unique. And Hotch wouldn't have it any other way.

As the fire crackled in the fireplace and the lights twinkled happily, JJ sat in the recliner finishing up her project. Soft Christmas music filled the room.

"How are the boys?" JJ asked, as she tied off the yarn and weaved in the ends.

Hotch looked over at Jack and Henry who were fast asleep on the couch. "I guess they didn't have what it took to wait for Santa," he chuckled.

"Poor guys." She set the yarn and hook in the basket beside her chair.

"What did you make?"

"A present for the boys. Something they will never forget." She held up the stockings. "What do you think?"

Hotch took them from her. "You made these?" Turning them around in his hands, he tried figure out how one misshapen piece of metal and a ball of yarn had created the most beautiful stockings he had ever seen.

'I know it isn't much, but I figure the boys can have them for a few years."

"JJ, you're amazing."

She chuckled and pushed the chair forward. Her bladder was screaming for relief, and it was time to get the blood circulating in her limbs.

"I'm not amazing; just creative. I would say that you three did the amazing job." She nodded toward the tree. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Good or bad?" Hotch asked dryly.

She watched his face. "It's unique." Stretching, she winced. That wasn't a feel good hurt.

"What's wrong?"

JJ waved him off. "It's nothing. Can you do me a favour?"

"Name it."

"There are some presents in the back of my jeep. Could you get them?"

"I'll put the boys to bed first."

She nodded. "Sure."

"JJ?"

"Yes, Aaron?"

"When I get back, I think we need to talk."

She considered his request. Leaning back to lessen the pressure on her spine, JJ watched his expression. "A talk would be great," she agreed and went up the stairs to the bathroom.

Gathering Jack, Hotch proceeded to put the boys to bed and get the presents ready before he made the bold move of laying his life, emotions, and heart on the line. There was no turning back. And he wanted to make sure he did it right this time.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Second bridge chapter before Christmas morning. Hotch has to do a lot of soul-searching. But will he see the error of his ways in time? And even then, can JJ be willing to give him that second chance?**_

* * *

**Mary, Did You Know?**

Hotch walked down the stairs into the semi-darkened room illuminated only by Christmas lights and the fireplace. His eyes adjusted to locate JJ sitting in the recliner wrapped in an afghan.

"How are the boys?" she asked softly.

"Out cold. I put them in my room tonight." Hotch sat down on the couch and took her hand. It was cold as ice. He rubbed it gently.

"I didn't mind them sleeping with me."

"I know, but I figured you could have one night to yourself without little boys squirming or stealing the covers."

"Jack isn't that bad," she argued.

"No, but Henry is," he retorted. "I don't know how you do it."

"Years of working with the team; I learned to sleep hard whenever I got the chance. Lately, I haven't been sleeping well." She rubbed her belly. "Emily getting shot was quite a shock.."

Hotch nodded. "Yes, it was."

"And Dave…he almost lost everything because he was too proud to tell Em how he felt," she whispered tearfully.

"I know."

"Now he gets a second chance and a baby." She looked at the man beside her and leveled the challenge.

"I think I know what you're getting at." He sighed. "It isn't pretty…this thing we call our life."

"Life isn't pretty, Aaron. We've seen it with our own eyes. And there is nothing you can tell me that will shock me."

Hotch tried to gather his thoughts coherently but could find no way to explain what was going thru his mind. JJ waited patiently. The minutes ticked slowly by.

"You were right," he spoke quietly.

"About what?"

"About Haley…me…everything. A lot of the things I do is because of her. I failed at our marriage so miserably…and before you interrupt, it does take two. And I think I tried to take on her failure too, as way of doing penance for…what happened."

The fireplace snapped and crackled. Hotch continued to hold JJ's hand as if it was his last life-line.

"I'm a bad luck charm when it comes to love and relationships," he continued. "It seems everyone I get near to has something bad happen. Kate died because of me. Haley died because of me. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. I distanced myself as much as possible so neither of us would get hurt should our relationship fail. But it didn't work out that way. I hurt you in every possible way. I hid you as much as possible from people. I tried to pretend that you didn't have a life outside of mine. I…used you."

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Because I didn't want to get hurt. Haley hurt me. I know I did a lot of things that I can't be forgiven for, but she got her digs in, too. She took my son away to hurt me. She took the one thing I loved more than anything in this world - and would have laid my life down for - away from me as a form of punishment. And then to add insult to injury, Foyet took them away from me."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Come on, JJ, you know this job and what it takes from us. You know that it steals our soul one piece at a time until we are nothing but an empty, lonely shell. We never leave with what we came in with. We die bitter, lonely, and with severe trust issues. We break everything down and pick it apart. We try to fit the pieces until we go crazy. We're contradictions of the worst kind: we save other families and humanity, while we are slowly destroying our lives and the lives of the people we love."

"It doesn't always have to be like that," JJ countered.

"Can you say that anyone in our team is happy?" he returned.

"Right now? I would say yes. Dave and Em have each other, and Derek and Pen are going to make it."

"For how long?"

She shrugged. "That's not up to us to decide. I never thought that Will and I would break up, but we did. I didn't blame the job…he did, but that was an excuse. We were drifting apart for a while. He thought maybe moving back to Louisiana would help. All it would have been was a different location for the inevitable to happen. Then I would have been miserable. And alone."

"I wonder if I had left the FBI sooner, if Haley would still be alive."

"Maybe. Maybe not," she shrugged. "But I know that you would never have gotten back together with her."

Hotch shook his head. "It was her one request and I couldn't even do that."

"Aaron…" she pleaded. He didn't need to revisit this road of self-destruction.

"That last conversation we had…she didn't even say 'I love you'. She said it to Jack, but she didn't say it to me. I think even at the end, she blamed me for what happened to her."

"She knew your job and what it entailed. She jumped to conclusions when Foyet tricked her. She assumed that what he told her was the truth. But those things happen."

"It was my fault."

"It was no one's fault! It _happened_ because one guy had a thirst for revenge unlike anything we had ever seen. We all dropped the ball. We're all at fault."

"I was supposed to protect her."

"You were divorced."

"I failed her."

"No, you didn't," JJ contradicted strongly. "But you will. If you don't move on with your life and take that second chance, you will have failed her in the worst way. And you will have failed Jack."

A long silence followed her last word.

"I'm sorry," Hotch finally spoke up. "I'm sorry for letting you walk out of my life when all I had to do was give you a reason to stay. I let Jack get away with murder because I felt guilty for being the reason his mother was taken away. I could have called you any time while we were apart and found out about the baby sooner." Tears slipped from his eyes. Unashamed, he didn't try to brush them away. "I didn't want to get hurt again."

"I know." JJ covered his hand with both of hers. "And I sympathize, but there comes a time when you have to let go of the past because if you don't, you're going to lose your future. Right here, this moment," she pressed his hands to her burgeoning belly, "_this_ is your future. _This_ is your second chance. Don't throw it away because of Haley and Kate. Feel bad for them. Hurt for them. But don't give up your life and happiness for them."

She held on to his hands tighter. "Me, Jack, Henry, and this baby…we're your 'now'; _we_ are your future. Don't let us go."

"I'll try. It's the best I can do. Right now."

"It's a start. But don't think I won't call you on the carpet when it's warranted."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

She stroked his hand softly. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, because I've never been given a second chance. I'm new to this."

"Me too."

"What if we don't make it?"

"What if we _do_?" she challenged.

"What if you realize that I have feet of clay?"

"I've always known. You're human, Aaron. You're not Superman. You can pretend that you have a cape and you can run into a burning building and save the day, but when it's all said and done, you're still human. You're a man and a father…to Jack and our unborn baby. And maybe, someday, a father to Henry. I love you, but this has to be your decision; I can't make it for you."

Her words hung in the air. She had put it out there for him and now he had to make a decision.

"I'm scared, JJ."

"What about?"

"You. Me. The boys. The baby…but most of all I'm afraid of failing. Again. I'm afraid that if I get involved with you, you'll leave."

"I've seen you at your worst, and your best. I can't say that I won't have demands, but unlike Haley, I've seen your job and I know what it takes from you. I won't try to make you be something you're not, and I won't tell you that it's the job or me. That doesn't mean that I won't worry every time you walk out the door, but that comes with the territory. I understand that you will get emotionally involved in a case - but sometimes you can't help it. All I ask is that you don't shut me out. Let me hold you even when you can't talk about what is on your mind."

"JJ…"

"I lied," she corrected. "I have one demand: I want you to treat Henry and this baby the same way you treat Jack."

"Will you help me?"

"Will you let me help?" she countered.

"I couldn't ask that of you."

"Who is asking? I'm volunteering…that is, if you want me."

"I'm no picnic." He stood up and pulled her into his arms.

JJ snorted. "That's for sure."

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do. You just have to acknowledge it and accept it."

"I love you, Jen." His lips hovered over hers.

"It definitely is the season for miracles," she whispered as his mouth covered hers. Slowly and deliberately he kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed her close to him. He finally had his second chance at happiness with the last person he ever imagined. Deepening the kiss, he tried to hold on to the moment as long as he could.

Then a kick against his mid-section caught his attention.

"What was that?" he breathed against JJ's lips.

"You were squishing Junior."

Hotch stroked her belly. "What if I told you I wanted a girl?"

JJ groaned. "Oh no! A girl in a house full of Hotchner men? She would never stand a chance at a real life. Between you, Jack, and Henry…she'll probably be in a nunnery at nine."

"They don't accept them before twelve. But I'm sure Dave knows someone who can bend the rules for me."

"Hmmm." She rubbed her back.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked.

"Tired," she admitted with a yawn.

"What do you say I put you to bed and give you a good massage?"

"You realize that I may never let you go if you're any good?" she asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out my motives so quickly." Hotch kissed her swiftly.

"I have a better idea. Let's put the gifts out, and I'll hang the stockings. And then you can work your magic on me."

"You drive a hard bargain." Hotch set the gifts around the tree.

JJ hung the stockings. "It's the only way I know how to get what I want."

"I think I can live with this."

"Good. Let's go to bed," she offered.

Hotch put his arm around her shoulders and led her up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

_**It's Christmas morning and as dawn breaks and presents are opened, wishes are made. But it seems that with all that was received, there is one more gift to be opened.**_

* * *

**Mary, Did You Know?**

"Mommy!" Henry shouted out.

"Daddy!" Jack shouted equally as loud.

JJ rolled over and tried to bring herself back to consciousness, but a strong arm around her waist prevented her. For a long moment, she relished in the comfort of Hotch's protective embrace. Sighing, she closed her eyes and remembered the night before.

She had been a little hesitant about sharing a bed with the man who had been her lover and was now the father of her unborn child, but once she was lying down and his hands began to work their magic, she wondered if maybe they couldn't make it work.

And that was her last thought as his hands massaged her feet…until she heard the boys yelling.

The door cracked open slowly. Then suddenly the bed was bouncing with two very enthusiastic, happy little boys.

"Mommy! Wake up! Wake up, Mommy!" Henry cried out.

Rubbing her eyes, JJ looked at her son in his Toy Story pajamas and blonde hair going in every direction.

"Good morning, Henry. What brings you in so early?" She peeked out the window at the dawn just barely breaking over the horizon.

"Santa came! Santa came!" he shouted. "Uncle Aaron! Wake up! Santa came!"

"Really?" Hotch answered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Yes! Right, Jack?"

"He did, Daddy! He really came!" Jack tugged on his father's arm. "You have to come and see."

Hotch groaned and rolled over. "I guess I will. JJ?" he inquired of the woman lying beside him.

"I'm awake." She tried to sit up. "Do I get my Christmas hug and kiss?"

Henry threw himself in her arms. "Merry Christmas, Mommy. I love you."

JJ kissed his cheek. "I love you, too." She rubbed his hair. "Go brush your teeth and meet me downstairs, okay?"

"Okay." Henry stopped and touched JJ's stomach. "Merry Christmas, little baby." He leaned his face down close. "I hope you're a sister because I already have a brother."

JJ froze as she looked at Hotch. "Uh, Henry…"

He grinned broadly. "I'll go downstairs now."

"Brush your teeth first," JJ called out as he ran out of the room.

"Well, Jack?" Hotch asked. "Do I get a hug?" Jack flung himself into his father's arms. "I take that as a yes."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"What for?"

He hung his head. "For being bad."

"But you're being good now."

Jack glanced at JJ from the corner of his eye. "Hi, JJ. Are you going to marry my dad for Christmas?"

JJ reached out and stroked his hair. "Well, first he has to ask me." She winked at him. "But I really want to have the baby first before taking that next big step. I don't know if you're ready for me to be your mom."

Jack blushed. "You can be my mom. I mean you're going to be the mom of my brother, so it's not any different, right?"

"I guess not."

Jack moved away from Hotch and hugged JJ tight. "Thank you for not hating me when I was bad."

"Baby, I could never hate you."

"I love you, JJ." He pulled back. "I'll go help Henry get ready." He left the room and closed the door soundly.

JJ turned to Hotch. "Is it me, or did Santa really deliver a miracle last night?"

"I'm just as shocked as you are." He pulled her into his arms. "So, what are we going to do now that Henry wants a sister and Jack wants a brother?"

JJ sighed. "Pray for a miracle."

Hotch kissed her. "So far, what ever you've been doing has been working, so keep it up." He swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll get breakfast started."

"Thank you."

He turned to look at her. "You're welcome. Now hurry."

JJ waited for him to leave before getting out of bed. She had slept in one position all night, and now her body screamed in protest. Rubbing her belly, she tried to soothe the baby.

"Merry Christmas, little one," she whispered. "I wonder if you are going to give us all an early surprise or wait for your due date." A slight kick was her answer. "I thought so. Just as well, I don't want to give birth here at the cabin."

She stood up. The smell of bacon wafted up to tickle her senses. "Okay, JJ, get moving." Opening the door, she stepped out into the hallway toward the bathroom.  
****

"Henry," Hotch called out, "here is a present for you." He handed the little boy a brightly wrapped box.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"I don't know; you'll have to open it to find out."

Henry took the box, sat down while tearing the wrapping paper off. Looking at the picture on the box, he drew in his breath. "Dinosaurs! Mommy! I got dinosaurs! Look! Look!" He rushed over to where JJ sat.

"I see."

"How did Santa know I wanted dinosaurs?"

JJ kissed his cheek. "That's why he's called 'Santa Claus', honey."

"He knows_ everything_," Jack piped up. "They told us that in school."

"You're right." Hotch took another box and handed it to his son. "This one has your name on it."

Jack ripped the paper furiously. "An erector set! Dad! Oh my gosh!" He threw it on the floor and hugged his father.

"I see you like it."

"I love it!"

Hotch continued handing out the gifts until the hardwood floor was camouflaged by wrapping paper and bows.

As Jack and Henry ooo'd and ah'd over their toys, Hotch stood up. Walking over to the fireplace, he took down the stockings.

"This is from JJ," he said as he handed one to Jack.

"Where did you get this?" Jack asked.

"I made it for you," she answered.

"Wow!" He held the stocking in his hands. Henry looked over.

"I got one, too."

"Your mom is the best," Jack whispered. Henry smiled, his mind already trying to figure out how to fit his dinosaurs in his new bag.

Hotch took something off the tree. "Looks like Santa had one more gift." He came over to where JJ sat. "Here you go." He handed her a small package.

"What is this?" she wondered a loud, turning the box around in her hands. "Is this…?"

"I'm not saying anything until you open it."

Tearing the paper off, she saw the black box. Meeting Hotch's eyes, she opened it slowly and then started crying.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Let me see," Jack demanded. He craned his head to get a closer look.

Holding the sparkling blue bracelet up, she showed them. "Aaron, it's beautiful, but…how? When?"

He took the bracelet from her and snapped it around her wrist. "I bought it for your birthday, but I didn't get a chance to give it to you. I don't know what made me bring it, but I'm glad I did."

"Me too." She watched as the sun light danced off the precious jewels. Hotch leaned down and kissed her.

"Cover your eyes, Henry," Jack announced and slapped his hands over his face, "they're kissing."

"Gross!"

"I know," Jack agreed and made gagging noises behind his hands.

Hotch pulled back. "Why don't you boys go put your coat and boots on so we can go sledding?"

"Yay!" they yelled in unison and ran from the room. Thoughts of playing in the snow replaced kissing.

"Hotch, they just got a bunch of toys," JJ protested.

"I had to do something so I could get a few more minutes to kiss you uninterrupted."

"Smart man," she murmured against his lips.

"Brilliant." He pulled her to him.

"Arrogant."

"Mmmm hmmm." He kissed her until the sound of footsteps on the stairs filled the room.

"We're ready to go!"

Hotch stood up. "Let me get my coat." He pulled on his coat and gloves. "Will you be alright?"

"I'm going to go lie down. I'm really tired." She went to stand up. "A little help here. Thanks."

"We'll be back in a few minutes. It's too cold to stay out for too long."

"Be safe," she called out as they walked out the door.

Quiet filled the air as JJ looked around the room at the mess and sighed heavily. The only downside to Christmas morning. Hotch had made breakfast, so the least she could do was clean up.

Gathering the paper in her arms, she went into the kitchen. Pressing the lever to the trash can with her foot, she shoved the refuse in tightly. Twisting slightly, she turned to the cabinet for a glass when a sound caught her ear.

"What in the world?" she remarked as she tried to move away from the puddle. "Who spilled water on the floor?"

Reaching for a tea towel, she went to bend over when a sharp pain shot thru her stomach. Oh no! Straightening up, she braced the front of the fridge. "Not now!" she gasped as another pain gripped her.

"Hotch!" she yelled and then bit her tongue. He and the boys were probably already near the slope. Feeling the sweat break out over her skin, she tried to catch her breath. "Just make it to the bedroom, Jayje."

Slowly, she walked to the living room. Eyeing the door, she debated going outside but changed her mind. The bedroom would be her best bet until Hotch came back.

But she never got that far.

Another pain shot across her abdomen. She sank down on the step and pressed her head against the cool wood. She focused on the swirled in the oak banister.

_Hurry back, Aaron. Please, _she prayed and tried to remember her breathing exercises from when she delivered Henry. What she would give to have Pen and Em with her right now.  
****

Thirty yards from the cabin, Hotch went to put on his cap and realized he didn't have it.

"Jack, Henry," he called out. "Come back; I have to get my hat."

"I thought we were going sledding?" Jack whined.

"I just need to get my hat." Hotch rushed up the steps to the front door. Opening it, he reached for his wool cap on the coat tree when a moan caught his ear. "JJ?"

"Hotch," she panted breathlessly.

He threw open the door and ran inside to kneel beside her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm in labour."

Worry furrowed his brow. "Are you sure?" He checked her eyes. Fully dilated. She was going into shock.

"My water broke in the kitchen. I tried to get to the bedroom. Baby is coming," she babbled mindlessly.

"How long did it take from when you went into labour with Henry until he arrived?"

"Three hours."

Hotch did the math. "I'm going to gather the boys and get them in my car. Then I'm coming back for you. We have time to get to Arlington…if we hurry."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing. "Ow!"

"What?" Hotch grunted as JJ squeezed his hand tighter than he thought possible for a woman. "Jennifer, talk to me!"

"Con… Ow!" She panted until the pain passed. "Contraction," she whispered.

"How far apart?"

"Comes…goes…spurts. Don't know. Aaron, don't leave me." Her blue eyes were wide with fear at being abandoned.

"Jen, I'm just going out side to warm the car so we can leave."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm scared."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. Sprinting across the room, he reached for his keys on the hook.

He barely remembered jumping down the steps as he pressed the key fob to disengage the alarm before getting inside the Jeep Cherokee. Inserting the key, he pressed down on the gas.

"Boys!" he barked. "Get in. I have to take your mom to the hospital."

"Is the baby coming?" Henry shouted.

"I think so. Get inside." Hotch turned the key. Nothing. "No, no, no! Come on!" He turned again. "No. Dammit!"

"Uncle Hotch, did you say a bad word?" Henry asked innocently.

"He always says bad words," Jack replied in a stage whisper.

"Jackson!"

"But we can't. Not til we're eighteen."

Henry's eyes opened wide. "Wow! That's a long time."

Jack shook his head. "I know. It's like forever."

Hotch tried the key again. Nothing. Slapping his hands against the steering wheel, he started to curse and then stopped.

"What's wrong with the car?" Henry asked.

"It won't start," Jack answered.

"What does that mean?"

"That your mommy is going to have the baby at Uncle Dave's cabin."

"Boys! Get in the house while I get something from the back. Okay?" Hotch instructed. As the boys ran inside, Hotch searched for the Emergency Kit he kept in the wheel well. Pulling it out, he sighed. It wasn't much, but it was going to have to do.

Shutting the door to the Jeep, he ran inside to help JJ deliver their child.


	13. Chapter 13

_**As if poor JJ didn't have enough problems, she is about to get some unexpected visitors to help her deliver Baby Jareau-Hotchner. Is it too late to request an emergency miracle?**_

_**Special thanks to Tracia for her valuable advice and witty one-liners. You rock!**_

* * *

**Mary, Did You Know?**

"Tell me again why we are going out to the cabin on Christmas Day?" Spencer Reid asked from the backseat of David Rossi's SUV. He looked out the passenger window at the passing scenery.

"Because, Baby Girl had a feeling that something was happening at the cabin, and since there is no way I'm letting her on these roads, I volunteered to check things out."

"And I want to make sure my cabin is still standing," Dave groused as he turned the vehicle down the snow covered path toward the cabin.

"Emily had nothing to do with you wanting to check your cabin?" Derek remarked.

"It's called priorities and not crossing a pregnant woman," Dave replied smoothly while guiding the SUV over the bridge. "You'll be wise to keep that in mind."

"But _my_ woman doesn't own a gun," Derek replied.

"Yet," Dave mumbled. "The imperative word is 'yet'."

"You still haven't answered my question," Reid piped up. "Why am _I_ here?"

"To help us hide Aaron's corpse," came the older agent's dry retort. "I thought for sure it would work out for them."

"The theory of opposites attract is a complete fallacy in most instances," Reid supplied brightly.

"I'm with the kid, there. Derek, do you know that saying 'the best laid plans of mice and men'?"

He shrugged. "Of course."

"Remember it."

Reid checked his watch. "What are you going to tell Strauss when Hotch doesn't come back?"

Dave let out his breath in one long defeated stream. "I'm a writer; I can come up with a plausible story."

Derek shook his head. "It better be more than _plausible_."

"It won't really matter because our women might eliminate us along with Aaron if this thing turns out anything less than both parties walking away with just bruises," Dave retorted.

"Wait! I'm an innocent bystander!" Reid spoke in his defense.

"The correct term would be 'collateral damage', pretty boy," Derek corrected.

"I could be home right now reading my collection of Isaac Asimov," Reid muttered.

"Aw, don't look at it from that point of view. This thing might turn out alright in the end," Derek reassured. "I just hope that what ever happens, it's JJ who takes me out instead of Penelope."

"JJ will use a simple bullet whereas Garcia likes psychological warfare," Reid stated. "Plus she owns a couple of Macs."

"Amen," Dave agreed and slowed the SUV down as it approached the circular driveway of the cabin.

Derek looked at the two-story wood cabin nestled in the trees and covered with fresh snow. "_This_ is your rustic hunting cabin? You've been holding out on us!"

"It's just a cabin." Dave shrugged and put the SUV in park and turned off the ignition.

Derek released his seat belt. "If we walk out of this in one piece, you're letting me have this for my and Pen's honeymoon."

Dave flashed him a look. "The key word here being 'if'." He opened the door and listened carefully. "Do you hear that?"

Worry darted across Derek's face. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. Come on, Spencer."

The young doctor looked from Dave to Derek and swallowed hard. "Where are we going?" He slowly released his seat belt.

"We're going in."

"Like inside?" Reid opened the door and stepped out.

"Yep." Derek closed his door. "Let's do this."

As the two older agents marched up the steps, Reid decided to keep a safe distance just in the event things started flying.

At the door, the pair stopped. "You want the honour?" Dave asked with a smirk.

"Your cabin, your honour," Derek replied.

Dave knocked loudly and waited. Suddenly the door was thrown open. Both agents looked down to see a little blonde boy standing in the entrance.

"Uncle Dave! You're better than Santa Claus! Mommy's having the baby!" Henry announced. The two agents looked at one another in shock.

"What?!" Derek sputtered.

"Mommy is having the baby upstairs." Henry grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him forward. "Come on!"

"Where is Uncle Aaron?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Upstairs with Mommy and Jack."

Dave ruffled the boy's hair. "Tell you what: you stay here and watch TV while we go check on things."

"Then will you look at my dinosaurs?"

"Yes," Dave promised. Taking the stairs two at a time, the three agents rushed down the hall to the master bedroom. Without bothering to knock, they burst thru the door.

Lying on the bed, panting from a contraction, JJ moaned in pain while Hotch hovered over her wiping her brow.

"Aaron?" Dave asked.

Hotch looked up and blinked. "Dave? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check and see if you were alright."

"That's his story and he's sticking to it; I was ordered out here to check on JJ," Derek replied from the doorway.

"Morgan's here, too?" Hotch asked in disbelief.

"And Reid," he supplied.

JJ propped herself up on her elbows to survey the scene. "Oh great! If having a baby on Christmas wasn't enough, it's the three unwise men."

"How is she?" Dave inquired.

"I'm in labour, how do you think I am?" JJ snapped. "Oh God!" She grabbed Hotch's hand.

"Is she having contractions?" Reid asked.

"And you call yourself a doctor," Derek muttered and gave a light slap on the back of the young agent's head. "What exactly did they teach you at those fancy colleges?"

"It was an innocent question," Reid commented.

"It was a stupid question," he corrected.

"Stupid is a bad word," Jack spoke up.

"What?" Derek looked at the little boy sitting in the chair.

"Stupid is a bad word," Jack repeated, unblinking. "Say you're sorry."

All eyes turned on the agent. Chastised, Derek mumbled, "I'm sorry. What can I do?" he asked.

"Go get some hot water and towels," Hotch answered as he tried to focus on something other than the bone crushing grip of JJ's hand around his. "Microwave the water; we may not have enough time to boil it."

"I know where the extra towels are," Dave offered and ran out of the room.

"How far along is she?" Reid asked.

"It's hard to tell. The contractions aren't exactly textbook," Hotch said.

"How far along am I?!" JJ asked. "I'm ready to push! That's how far along I am!"

"I don't think that's what he meant, Jayje," Hotch commented, coming to the young agent's aide.

"Well, I think it's pretty damn obvious that at this point it doesn't really matter how far along I am if the baby is on its way," JJ panted.

"She's nearly thirty-eight weeks," Hotch answered.

Reid did the math. "Thirty-eight weeks is pretty much full term, so the odds are good that there shouldn't be any complications."

"Reid?" JJ gasped.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever really actually _delivered_ a baby before?" she asked.

Reid blushed. "When you say 'delivered', do you mean a real baby or simulated?"

JJ collapsed against the pillows. "I'm so screwed."

"It's okay," Hotch soothed and brushed her hair back.

"My baby is going to be delivered by FBI agents! How in the world does that make everything _okay_?"

"I got the towels," Dave announced, saving Hotch from replying. Setting the stack on foot of the bed, he started rolling them up. "Here. Put these under her hips." He thrust a couple at Hotch.

Doing as he was told, Hotch took the moment to concentrate on something other than JJ's pain.

"Dad?" Jack asked softly. Hotch turned around just realizing his son was still in the room.

"Yes, Jack?"

"May I go downstairs with Henry?"

"Sure," Hotch agreed.

Jack looked down at JJ. "It will be okay; Dad will take care of you."

JJ touched his cheek. "Out of everyone in this room, you're the only one I like right now."

"If you need me, I'll be downstairs," Jack replied.

"Take Reid with you," Dave stated.

"What?" Reid looked up in surprise.

"There are too many people in the room as it is. Hotch, JJ, and I have all delivered babies in one way or another."

"But I can help," Reid argued.

"A running commentary on statistics and medical procedures is not what I would consider 'helping'. Go downstairs and stay with Jack and Henry," Dave ordered.

"How?" Reid looked perplexed.

"Supervise them."

"How?" Reid repeated.

"I don't know," Dave tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice. "Watch a movie, read a book…play with dinosaurs. Now go!"

Jack took Reid's hand. "Come on. I'll show you my erector set." They left the room together. Hotch and Dave finished placing the towels around JJ.

"I'm sorry about this, Dave," JJ groaned. "I didn't mean to mess up your comforter."

"It's alright," he replied, trying not to think about what was taking place. "It only cost three hundred bucks; I can buy another."

"Oh," JJ gasped, "here comes another contraction!" Hotch held her hand. "I have to push!"

"No, honey, you have to breathe," Hotch coached.

"Are you the one having the baby?" she snapped.

"No…"

"I want to push! Now!"

"Let Morgan come back with the water, okay?" Hotch asked. The contraction passed and he quickly shook his hand to get the feeling back.

Walking thru the door, Derek looked at the scene before him. "I saw Reid downstairs."

"He's entertaining the boys," Dave answered.

"Can I trade places with him?"

"Nope. We all have a role here, and Reid is babysitter." Dave took the water and set it on the chair. Opening the Emergency Kit, he looked at the equipment. "Let's go wash our hands first. And then we'll decide who delivers the baby."

"Who does _what_?!" Derek chirped as Dave led him out of the room.

"I don't know about this," JJ moaned.

"It's going to be okay."

"Aaron, how many of you have actually delivered a baby?"

"We're professionals who have had a course or two in First Aid," he evaded smoothly.

JJ narrowed her eyes. "What First Aid course offers OB training?"

"Play along, JJ."

"Have you forgotten that I'm the one having the baby?"

Hotch rubbed his aching hand. "No."

The door opened again and Dave and Morgan walked in.

"Derek has kindly offered to deliver the baby," Dave announced.

"No, I didn't! When did I say those words?" he barked out.

"You were a cop. You must have delivered a baby or two," the older agent remarked and snapped on the latex gloves from the box. He handed a pair to Derek.

"I was a demolitions expert!"

"Every cop has delivered one baby," Dave argued.

"Not on my watch! Unless bombs can give birth, my record is spotless."

"Don't you want to add mid-wife to your qualifications?" Dave teased and lifted the sheet covering JJ's lower body. Derek felt himself get light headed.

Hotch watched the agent turn ashen. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't know it was going to look like…that!" he gulped.

Dave threw him a look. "What did you think it was going to look like?"

"I don't know. Oh God! What are you doing?" he turned his head away.

"Don't get all excited; I'm checking to see how far along she's dilated." Dave paused. "Uh oh."

JJ looked at the handsome agent and wished to be anywhere but where she was at the moment. "Uh oh good or uh oh bad?"

"Uh oh…the baby is coming."

"No shit, Sherlock! I could have told you that," JJ snapped.

Dave patted her knee. "I meant I touched its head. See, Morgan? It's crowning."

Looking from Dave to Hotch and then to JJ, Derek shook his head. "Oh, hell no! There is no way I'm putting Baby Girl through this!"

"What?" Hotch looked at him in surprise.

"Pen is pregnant?" JJ panted as a strong contraction gripped her.

Derek felt his cheeks grow hot. "Jayje, we'll talk about this later, okay?"

Hotch glared. "Yes, we will."

"Oh God! Here comes another. I have to push!"

"We haven't decided who's going to deliver the baby yet!" Dave argued.

"You can do it," Derek suggested. "You're already down there."

"Oh no! No way am I letting David Rossi near my va jay-jay!"

"Most women would be honored, Cara."

"I'm not most women, and I'm armed."

Dave looked at Derek. "Hotch!" they spoke simultaneously.

"What?"

"Since you helped put that baby where it is, you get the honours," Dave replied and stepped back.

"I outrank you," Hotch contradicted.

"I have more time in service. I outrank you and Morgan combined."

JJ struggled to sit up. "All of you get out! Now!"

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked as he took hold of her hand.

"I'm not having the baby; I'm going home. OH! Son of a bitch! It's coming!" she yelled as her body decided to push.

Dave threw Hotch a pair of gloves. "Congratulations, Dad; you're on."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hotch is front and centre as his child begins to enter the world and the rest of the team learns that field experience of capturing UNSUBs has nothing on a tiny, squirming little baby about to make its debut. And in the tradition of Christmas and my knack for throwing in an occasional twist, if you want to know if the baby is a boy or girl before reading any further, the clue is in Chapter 12**_**.**

* * *

**Mary, Did You Know?**

Hotch caught the gloves. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I know what I'd like for you to do," JJ snapped.

"Do I want to know?"

"I get down where Dave is and YOU can have this baby!"

Hotch snapped the gloves on. Dave laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Aaron, but you're out of options."

"I'm not sure what to do." Hotch's face showed his distress and concern.

"Weren't you there when Jack was born?" Morgan inquired as he tried to focus on anything but JJ breaking his hand.

"I held Haley's hand, but Jessica was her Lamaze coach and the staff did everything else." He had been allowed to cut the cord, but that was all and once that task had been done, he had been ushered out of the delivery room while Haley was cleaned up and moved to a room. "I'm not prepared for this."

"It's relatively easy," Dave encouraged. "You stay down there and wait while JJ does the hard part."

Hotch glanced down at JJ. Uncertainy flitted across his features.

"Think football," Morgan suggested. "JJ is the quarterback and you are the receiver. She's going to snap the ball, and it's going to be your job to catch it."

Hotch's eyebrows knit together in bewilderment. "What?"

"Aaron, don't listen to him," Dave cut in, "he's never delivered a baby. Think of childbirth like baseball. JJ is the pitcher, and this bed is the mound. She's winding up to deliver a perfect strike down the middle. You're the catcher. Just make sure you do your job."

"Amazing!" JJ gasped between contractions. "You're using sports analogies to compare my labour to! Is it too late for one of you to run back and get PG?"

Morgan grasped her hand. "I'm afraid it is, Angel Face."

"Aw, crap." Tears of self-pity leaked from her eyes.

"Uh, Hotch, she's crying," Morgan spoke up.

"It's okay, Jayje; everything is going to be alright," Hotch assured as he tried to position himself between her thighs. He tried to remember the quick two hour course he had taken with Haley during one of her Lamaze classes.

"No, it isn't. I can't kick you."

"Consider yourself lucky, Aaron," Dave joked, "Em wears combat boots."

"Your turn is coming, Rossi," Morgan pointed out.

"No," he denied with a shake of his head. "Em is staying in the hospital until the baby arrives. I don't care how much it costs."

Hotch looked down. "I think I see something."

"Is it flat and pale?" Dave asked.

"I think so."

"It's the head." Dave wrapped an arm around JJ. "Okay, Jen, on the next contraction, I want you to push with everything you have."

"I don't think I want to do this; not with you guys," she argued.

"Yes, you do." Dave watched her breathing. "On three. One. Two. Three. Push!" In unison, he and Morgan lifted her upright. "Eight. Nine. Ten. Okay, let her down."

"This really hurts," JJ cried. "Not like when Henry was born."

"Not as much as my hand does," Morgan griped.

"The head is out!" Hotch announced excitedly.

"Stick your finger in its mouth and take out anything it can choke on," Dave ordered.

"Okay." Hotch did a sweep. "Now what?"

"This next push," Dave directed at JJ and Hotch, "is going to get the shoulders out. The first shoulder is going to come out. Aaron, you need to reach in and pop out the second one. Okay, Jen, are you ready?"

"No." Her look was pleading and heartbreaking.

"That's a girl," he encouraged. "On three." Dave braced her as she pushed with everything she had.

JJ tried to catch her breath as she fell against the pillows. "I can't do this. I want to go home."

"Once this is over, I'll take you home," Hotch answered.

"No you won't."

"I promise. Help me get this baby out, and I'll take you and the boys back to my place."

"See, Jayje? It's going to work out," Morgan told her as he brushed back her hair. "Let's get this baby born and then I can tell Baby Girl that I did my good deed for the year."

JJ tried to catch her breath. "I hate you."

Morgan looked flummoxed. "You hate _me_?"

"I hate all of you," she sniffed.

"Is that normal?" he asked.

"Yes," Dave replied. "Hotch, now you have to turn the baby."

Hotch worked efficiently. "Done."

"That's good. This is the last push, Jen."

"Can't do it," she argued.

"Yes, you can. One good push, and Morgan and I are going to help. Ready?"

She grabbed Morgan's arm tightly. "Okay." She braced herself for the pain as her body contracted and refused to release.

"Push! Push! Push!" Dave commanded. "Keep pushing!"

"I am!" she shouted, half wild from pain.

"Push harder! Almost there!"

"It's here!" Hotch shouted as a loud cry filled the air. "It's here!" he repeated softer.

"Stay with her, Morgan," Dave ordered and moved over to where Hotch was holding the squalling infant. "Measure six inches and tie off the cord while I get the scissors."

"What is it?" JJ asked and tried to push herself up on her elbows.

"It's a boy!" Hotch replied, the tears running from his eyes. "A perfect little boy."

"Let's hurry and get him wrapped up so he doesn't lose body heat," Dave remarked and grabbed a couple of towels. Quickly he swaddled the newborn and handed him back. "Go take him to his momma."

Hotch walked over to the side of the bed. "You want to see him?"

JJ moved the terry cloth back. "Hello, Pumpkin," she greeted the tiny red infant with a shock of blonde hair. "How are you?" The baby stared at her with unfocused eyes and smacked his lips. "Hungry already? Give me a few minutes." She stroked his soft cheek with her forefinger.

In the distance, a phone rang.

"Hotch?" Reid shouted out. "Your phone is ringing!"

"Take a message," he shouted back.

"It's Garcia!"

"Take a message!"

Another phone rang.

"What is this? Grand Central Station?" Dave asked as he waited for the contraction that would expel the placenta.

Morgan took in the moment. JJ had been such a trooper. Maybe the childbirth thing wouldn't be so bad with Pen, he pondered the possibility, while at the same time Dave was debating renting out the room Em was currently in for the next seven months.

JJ felt another pain. "Guys?"

Morgan jumped up. "What?"

"I feel another contraction coming on," she gasped.

"Impossible!" Morgan contradicted. His eyes flicked downward to the sheet covering the lower part of JJ's body. "Dave, look at her stomach. It's moving! I don't think it's supposed to be doing that!"

"I have to push!" JJ struggled to sit up. Her fingers dug deep into the comforter for support.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Hotch? Can I come in?"

"Not now!" Morgan shouted.

Dave positioned himself down between JJ's legs. "This is not good. One, two, three…push!" he ordered.

"What is happening?" Hotch asked as he tried to quiet his newborn son. Too many years of training helped keep the fear in check, but he still felt helpless as Dave and Derek tried to help JJ.

"Push more! More! More! Dammit, Derek, help her push!"

JJ let out a guttural cry as Morgan helped her bear down. Suddenly, without warning, a squirming newborn lay in Dave's hands. He blinked in confusion as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. At that same moment, the door opened and a flash caught them by surprise.

"I got it," Reid remarked triumphantly into the phone at his ear. "Em and Garcia want to know what it is."

"A girl," Dave shouted out.

"A boy," Hotch answered.

Reid looked at them in confusion. "It can't be both. That's impossible."

"Not if it's twins, boy genius," Morgan quipped with smile.

"Twins?" Reid sputtered. He held a phone to each ear. "Did you guys hear that? It's twins. What? Hold on. Derek, it's for you." He handed one phone to his friend.

"Hi, Baby Girl," Morgan greeted. "Just want you to know that we are getting you the best doctors and hospital. Oh hell no! I am not delivering our child!" He paused to reconsider his statement. "Alright, I'll be in the delivery room." He got up and walked out of the room.

"JJ, are you alright to talk to Emily?" Reid asked.

"Sure." She took the phone. "Emily? I guess you heard. A boy and a girl," she cried. "They were all amazing. I know. At least he's ready for when it's your time. I know…"

Hotch looked at his best friend. "Guess we can add mid-wife to our resumes."

"Good thing, because we're going to have to do this two more times," Dave joked, as he wrapped the new little girl up warmly and handed her to Hotch.

"Speak for yourself; my job is done," Hotch replied with a shake of his head as he looked down at his son and daughter cradled in each of his arms.

"Well, go take the babies and get them bathed while I send Morgan out to call the EMS. I'm going to get JJ cleaned up," Dave instructed.

"Dave? Em wants to talk to you," JJ said and held the phone out.

Taking off his gloves, he wiped his hands on his jeans before taking the cell. "Hi, Tesoro. Yeah, she did real good. I'll send you a picture as soon as we get things settled down. I love you, too. Talk to you later." He hung up.

"Thank you, Dave," JJ whispered and gripped his hand tightly. Love and admiration shone in her eyes.

Reaching out with his free hand, he brushed a lock of hair from her face. "You're welcome, Cara. Let's get you ready to meet your son and daughter."


	15. Chapter 15

_Here is the last chapter. Yes, the babies names will be revealed. I hope you have enjoyed this series. I think I have managed to challenge myself in a way I didn't think was possible, but I survived. Now, hopefully, I can get back to my other stories before they put out an SOS! Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed…and critiqued. And for those wondering how I could go the whole story without using the song…come on, you should know me better than that! Merry Christmas._

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

**_Song prompt: "Mary, Did You Know?" by Kathy Mattea (because I love that version!)_**

**Mary, Did You Know?**

There was a lot to be said about David Rossi, but when it came to his friends and family, there was no mountain he wouldn't move or ocean he wouldn't swim across when push came to shove. And now that Emily was out of the woods, she had one wish for Christmas: she wanted to room with JJ.

So, in typical Dave Rossi fashion, he dug his heels in and pushed. Plus the twenty thousand dollar donation to the neo-natal ward helped persuade the staff to let the two women room together.

Once the bassinet had been brought in, it had been like a sleep over with babies. Neither woman minded the lack of sleep as they caught up on everything between taking turns rocking the twins.

Sitting on Em's bed, each one holding a twin, they compared notes and stories about their men while watching each and ever facial expression the babies made.

A knock on the door interrupted their laughter. Turning to look, Em's face lit up as Dave came in holding flowers and teddy bears - one blue, one pink. Of all the times JJ wished she had her camera phone; maybe when Em delivered she would get her chance.

"Was I interrupting anything?" he asked as he walked over to the bed. Kissing Em, he looked at JJ. "These are for you." He set the vase on the nightstand. "And these are for…you haven't named them yet, have you?"

JJ shook her head. "I can't get Hotch to agree on a boy's name."

"David is a good name for a boy," he offered.

Em snorted. "You would think that. I'm saving that for us."

"Don't worry, Tesoro, I don't think God is going to give the world a replica of me. If He is as kind as I believe He is, we will get a wonderful little replica of you."

Em felt the tears start to flow. "Damn hormones." She swiped at her cheeks.

"This is only the start, Em," JJ soothed.

"Great. I'll probably have to buy stock in Kleenex."

"It will be worth it."

Em looked down at the baby boy in her arms. "You're probably right."

Another knock.

"Hi, Jayje," Hotch greeted. Taking his daughter from JJ, he kissed her. "How's my little girl? Did you sleep well or did your brother keep you up all night?" he asked. She grunted a response as she tried to focus on his face. "Don't worry, Princess, we'll get you your own separate crib. How does that sound?"

JJ and Em shot each other a look. "Dave, if he starts asking about convents, don't say anything!" JJ ordered.

"Who said anything about convents?" Hotch asked innocently. "She's never leaving the house."

"And even if she does, she'll have plenty of brothers and uncles to make sure everything goes…appropriately," Dave chimed in.

"Good Lord," Em muttered, "is this what I'm to expect?"

"I'm pretty sure if our daughter is anything like her mom, she'll be able to take care of herself," Dave winked.

The little boy in Em's arms began to fuss. JJ went over and took him and held him close. "Shh," she soothed. "Momma's here; it's okay." Grunting, he settled down.

"Does Emily know that she is never leaving the hospital?" Hotch asked.

"She does now," Em retorted.

"It's only for your safety," Dave comforted.

"I think it's for _your_ peace of mind and you not wanting to deliver our child."

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Tesoro, but if it came down to taking a bullet or being a mid-wife again…"

"Since I'm unofficially retired for the next few months, you may not have a choice about the first part of your statement. Taking a bullet once is enough to last me a lifetime," Em pointed out matter of factly.

Dave leaned down and kissed her gently. "Just knowing that you won't be in the field will give me peace of mind. That's all that matters."

Hotch looked at the pair who were obviously in love and wondered if it would ever be possible to get to where they were without turning tail and running. Would JJ give him that chance?

"Aaron?" JJ called out. "Is everything alright?" The baby started to fuss and she moved the little boy to her shoulder. Instinctively, she rubbed his back.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure." JJ nodded.

He looked at Dave and Em. "Not here."

"I can't take the baby with me," JJ hesitated.

"I can watch him," Em offered.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked, not rushing to hand her baby over to anyone. Not even her best friend.

"It's okay; Dave and I can watch them. It will be a crash course into parenthood for him."

"I've handled infants," Dave argued.

Em turned to JJ. "Run before he changes his mind."

JJ handed her son over. "I'll just be a few minutes." She leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead. "I love you, precious. Mommy needs to talk to your daddy. I'll be back." Running a hand over the downy head, she looked at Em. "Take care of them."

"I'll guard them with my life," Em vowed. "Now go talk."

Hotch took JJ's elbow and guided her into the hallway. Slowly they began to walk.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Considering I gave myself an episiotomy during the delivery? I'm doing well. The doctor came in earlier and said the stitches should be out in about a week."

"That's good. How do you like rooming with Emily?"

"Dave Rossi really can move heaven and earth when it comes to Emily. He really loves her." They passed the next little while in silence.

"Aaron," JJ began slowly, "I want to thank you for saving our lives. If you hadn't stayed, only God knows what would have happened."

"Everything would have turned out just fine."

"Why is it so hard for you to take credit for anything?" JJ asked.

"Dave and Morgan did most of the work."

"You got the boys settled down. You carried me to the bedroom. You delivered our son. There is nothing that you did wrong. You helped us. You did everything right this time. You weren't late." JJ stopped and turned to face him. "Are you ever going to forgive yourself?"

"It's hard, Jen."

"It's not hard, Aaron; you have your second chance. You have to want it. The only person keeping you from happiness is you."

Hotch looked at her and then away. "I'm afraid. I lost Haley because I didn't deserve her and I swore that I would never know that kind of pain again."

"I know."

"But then I found you. I didn't know how to handle it. When you pushed me for an answer I wasn't ready to give, I let you go. And in the process, I almost lost you and my son and daughter."

"You didn't," she reminded him.

"God knew what He was doing when He guided me to take Dave up on his offer to go to the cabin. He knew that I needed to be there. I needed that kick to wake me up and realize that I love you, Jen. I always have. Even when I was married to Haley, I think deep down inside there was something for you."

"That explains it."

"Explains what?" He was confused.

"That look you gave me when I announced that I was pregnant that horrible night in New York. I couldn't figure it out and I wondered if it was just my imagination that you seemed…" She searched her brain for the right description. "I don't know…betrayed?"

"I was _jealous_," he corrected. "Because I wanted to be with you, but I had ties to Haley, and you were with Will. There was no chance that we were ever going to be together. So I pushed you away. When Haley…" He sighed heavily. "I told myself that I was a bad luck charm but I still wanted you."

"You let Jack treat me horribly," she replied, the bitterness evident in her tone. "And you were just as bad."

"I know. I'm sorry for that, and Jack is sorry. He and I talked about it, and he swears that if you come home, he will do everything he can to make you proud of him."

"And if I don't?" JJ challenged.

"He's moving in with you. He wants to be with his brothers and sister."

"What about you? What do you want?" Her eyes searched his.

Hotch looked at her intently. "You. Derek and Pen finally got together after six years. Dave let his pride get in the way and almost lost Emily for good without a second chance at making it up to her. I had my second chance and let it go. Then I almost lost you. Then I got a third and fourth chance to make it right. It's the season of miracles, Jen, and I can finally see. Everything."

JJ shook her head. "I don't know."

"I love you, Jen.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" she whispered.

He took her hand. "What happens if it does?" he countered. "You once asked me to give you a reason to make you stay." He knelt down in front of her.

Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment but her eyes filled with tears. "Aaron…"

"Hear me out, Jennifer. I love you. I loved you even when I thought I shouldn't. I loved you even when I told myself it wasn't possible. When you walked out that night, you took my heart and I didn't even know it." He paused. "When I was driving in this morning, I heard a song on the radio. I don't know the name, but a couple of the lines went: 'Your son will give sight to a blind man' and 'the deaf will hear; the dumb will speak'. That's what my life was like before I went to the cabin. My eyes have been opened to everything that is special in my life."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box. Opening it, the sunlight through the window caught the perfectly cut stone.

"Marry me, Jen. Without you, I don't know what to do. I need you, Jack needs you , and I need our son and daughter. I'm throwing my pride out the window. I love you," Hotch said, his eyes full of sincerity.

"Aaron…" The tears ran down her cheeks. "I…"

"I'm never leaving you again. And I'm not letting you walk out on me again."

JJ looked at the man kneeling on the floor of the hospital hallway with a ring in his hand. She had only ever wished in her wildest of dreams that Hotch would propose to her and say the words she had waited an eternity to hear.

"I'm not perfect," he choked in a tight voice filled with emotion. "But I'm willing to be perfect if that is what it takes to keep you."

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes. I -"

Hotch didn't wait for anything more as he stood and took her in his arms. Slipping the ring on her finger, he covered her mouth with his for a sweet kiss full of love and promise. Pulling back, he buried his face in her hair. His body shook slightly.

JJ closed her eyes as he wrapped her tightly in his arms. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"You said yes."

She smiled thru her tears. "I did."

"I'm holding you to it." He pulled back to look at her.

"I'm holding you to it, also," JJ countered. "By the way, the song is 'Mary, Did You Know?'"

"I love that song," he breathed against her lips.

"Me too." Then she kissed him.  
***

"How are my little babies?" Penelope Garcia cried out happily as she entered the room. In her hands she carried two large gold shopping bags. Placing one on Em's bed and the other on JJ's, she reached down toward one of the babies. "May I?" she asked.

"Go ahead," JJ replied.

"Oh, darling little Baby Jareau-Hotchner," she cooed to the little girl in the pink bundle. "Are they ever going to name you and your brother?"

"We picked out a name," Jack and Henry announced.

Pen turned toward them. "Really? What is it?"

"Benjamin," they answered.

Pen raised an eyebrow. "Benjamin Jareau-Hotchner?"

"No," Henry sighed. "Benjamin Martin. I picked Benjamin and Jack picked Martin."

"For your sister?"

"No!" they cried. "For our brother!"

"Now that we have that cleared up," Morgan chuckled, "what are you naming that beautiful replica of her mother?"

"Samantha," JJ replied. "Samantha Amy."

"Aww, Sam…" Pen began.

"No Sam," Hotch interjected.

Pen pouted. "Just think about it: Jack, Henry, Ben, and Sam Jareau-Hotchner. How cute is that?"

"There is one problem," Hotch responded. "Ben and Samantha's last name isn't going to be Jareau-Hotchner." He took JJ's left hand in his. "It's going to be Hotchner."

"No!" Pen cried. Handing the baby to Morgan, she grabbed JJ and hugged her tight. "When did this happen?"

"This morning. We wanted to surprise you all," JJ admitted.

"You certainly did. When is the date?" she asked. "We have to get everything ready. The church, the reception, and the invitations. I have so much work to do. I'm so glad we're on stand down." Pen looked at Em. "Do you think your mother might help me with this?"

Em looked at her best friend uncertainly. "You can always ask her. I don't know what she'll say."

"Just keep it small and under a couple thousand dollars," Hotch commented.

"No problem, boss." Pen smiled. "You have my word on it." She looked at the couples on both sides of her. Wiping her nose, she sniffled.

"What's wrong, PG?" JJ asked. Hotch sat down on the mattress beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I just can't help but think that as crummy as every began, it has turned out to be the best Christmas ever," she remarked. Morgan put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's only going to get better, Baby Girl. I promise." He lowered his head toward hers as the other two couples followed suit.

"Quick! Henry, cover your eyes!" Jack commanded. "They're gonna kiss."

"Yes, we are," the three couples replied. And they did.

_**But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"** _


End file.
